Saving his ass
by love2bdifferent
Summary: *Caroline has Klaus dreams similar to those Elena had about Stefan. Knowing she owes him her life she decides to go to New Orleans to inform Elijah of what is happening only to realise that she can't leave, she stays until he is found even though she really doesn't know why and discovers that he got his freak on with Hayley resulting in a possible mini Klaus/Klausette.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey all, this is my first story for this fandom! Although I've been a fan of The Vampire Diaries since it first started. I have quickly became obsessed with The Originals! After seeing so many Klaroline stories out there I decided to have a go. So please read and I hope it is too your liking.**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**CarolinePOV**

I shot up in the bed breathless, I took a quick glimpse around the room looking for Elena even though I knew she wasn't there, she had left to go back to mystic falls to sort out some Damon/Jeremy problem. I had been dreaming of Klaus again, not my usual travelling around the world with him and having the time of my life kind of dreams, no these ones are of him in some damp dark place being starved, beaten and tortured. His anguished screams filled my ears. They were graphic and realistic, each night for the past 6 nights it has been the same dream over and over.

"No, no, no this cannot be happening"

It was 4am but I didn't care I needed Elena, she had been having the same dreams about Stefan all summer which turned out to be real as Silas has stuffed him in a safe and threw him into the bottom of a quarry, leaving him to drown over and over for three months.

"Care you ok? Its 4am"

"I know Elena I am so sorry but I ...I know this is going to sound crazy but I've been dreaming about Klaus"

She sighed

"This couldn't wait until morning?"

"No Elena, these are like your Stefan dreams"

"Ooooh ..."

"Exactly"

She chuckled before she spoke again

"I can't believe I am asking this but have you by any chance tried to get in touch with him?"

I hung my head beginning to feel slightly guilty about not trying to contact him after the first few dreams; it was the thought of bringing him back into my life that prevented me from contacting him. After explaining this to her she replied

"Care its completely up to you, if you want to keep him out of your life try and ignore the dreams, if you can't do that then drop him a text and take it from there"

After apologising for the late call I hung up and lay back down on my side, trying to figure out what to do. Eventually I managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep. I woke up at 7am and stared at my phone willing it to tell me what to do. Send him a message and he replies indicating that everything is fine and have him back in my life, or he doesn't reply meaning something is wrong, what do I do then?

He tried to kill the people I love, succeeded in killing some of them, Jenna and Tyler's mom. Granted he did save me from werewolf venom twice, but that doesn't really count seeing as he is the one that was behind both bites. He showed up for my graduation saving me from the witches and saving Damon with his blood. We finally got rid of him and now this happens.

Knowing that if something was wrong and I did nothing I would be wrecked with guilt I took my phone and sent him a message

"I haven't heard of any crazy British guy planning world domination, I was wondering if someone had finally managed to kill you?"

I didn't want him knowing I was actually worried so I gave him my sassiness that he loved so much. I left the phone down and went about my morning routine. I got ready for class and not wanting to see if he had replied fearing the decision I may have to make I threw my phone in my bag and went to class. Seeing as I was there 10 minutes early I decided that is was better to get this over and done with as soon as possible and checked for a reply, I don't know what I was expecting to see but when I seen that there was no new messages my heart sunk a little, he hadn't replied was that a good thing or bad? I rang Elena to tell her I had sent him a message as she advised and that he had yet to reply,

"Care Klaus is obsessed with you, there would have to be an exceptional reason for him not to reply straight away"

She told me to keep her updated, although I don't know why. She hated Klaus more than I did but I guess some of that hate disappeared when he saved Damon. I told her. The rest of the day went by painfully slow, I kept myself busy by doing assignments and catching up with Elena about what was happening in mystic falls, apparently Silas was back only he had taken Stefan's appearance, they still hadn't found the real Stefan and Elena admitted that she feared he turned off his humanity and was off being his ripper alter ego. I offered to return but Elena said there was nothing I could do, that I should stay here and do the whole normal as can be teenage vampire in college thing. After hearing that Jeremy had been suspended from school for three days and that matt had returned from his eventful summer with Rebekah we said goodnight and ended the call.

I went to bed and sent Tyler a text, he had told me that he had found a pack on his travels and was helping them sort out some problems in their area, that he felt needed and wasn't coming back to attend college with me, it hurt but I understood, it was in his nature to help his own kind. I told him I loved him and for him to call me when he could, after that I closed my eyes praying that I would have a good night's sleep with no Klaus dreams.

I could hear his screams, smell his blood and see the tears in his eyes. I stood there unable to go to him to help, I seen the shackles cut into his wrists.

"Klaus I'm sorry"

I found myself saying even though it wasn't my fault, I wished right then that I could help end his pain, no matter what he has done in the past no-one deserves this. He may be the big bad hybrid but sometimes he could be human, no-one knew that better than me. I saw him when he was struggling with his emotions after Kol was killed then when he massacred his hybrids, that night when I told him I knew he loved me and he thought I was dead before he finally gave up his stubbornness and fed me his blood, those rare moments is the only thing that is preventing me from turning my back on him and leaving him to suffer.

There was no-one in the room with us but he was still writhing in pain. His lips where moving as if he was shouting at someone but I couldn't hear his words, which confused me why couldn't I hear what he, was saying but I could hear his screams of pain and his panting breath? I woke up startled and confused the screams still in my ears.

My emotions concerning Klaus are confusing and unclear, but all I know is that I owe him my life. With that in mind I began to pack a bag with clothes and any other essentials I may need for my spur of the moment trip, he saved my life, now I would save his, making us even and I could finally get him out of my life for good.

I sent an email to all my lecturers telling them that I had to leave due to a family emergency saying that if they sent me any assignments due I would complete them and return them. My mind was erratic trying to figure everything out, trying to rationalise my actions telling myself I was doing this to pay my debt and that is it.

I came back to my senses as I was stepping out of the airport, considering turning around and getting back on a plane home, but the gut feeling from my dreams remained in my stomach. I had no idea where I was going to start looking; brief memories of him telling me about the French quarter came to mind so I got a cab and gave the driver my destination, the feeling in my stomach intensified.

Arriving at the French quarter I still had no idea what I was going to do, I took out my phone and went through my contact list, my finger hovering above Elijah's name, knowing he was the only one apart from Klaus that would accept my call I pressed down and put the phone to my ear hearing it ring

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Elijah, I'm ringing about Klaus"

"What diabolical scheme is my brother working on now?"

He asked taking on a tone of disapproval

"Actually, I haven't seen or heard from him in a while, which is unusual because he is always trying to persuade me to run off into the sunset with him, but I have a terrible feeling that something bad has happened to him"

I was met with silence

"May I ask from what information you have reached this assumption?"

I sighed not knowing how to answer

"Do you mind meeting with me? I don't think this is a conversation to be discussed over the phone"

I could hear the smile in his voice

"Caroline, I had quite hoped my family and I were finished with Mystic Falls"

Queue the awkward silence

"Actually, Elijah I'm here in the French quarter"

His voice once again became serious

"Caroline, I will come to you straight away but until I get there I must beg of you to remain out in the open and in a crowd"

The blood chilled in my veins and shivers wrecked my spine,

"What's going on? What have I walked into?"

"I will explain everything when I arrive, for the meantime please do as I ask. Where are you?"

I looked around my surroundings

"I'm standing outside some sort of witchy voodoo store"

"Very well, remain there I shall be with you momentarily"

With that he hung up, I was on high alert, constantly looking around me to see if I could see any immediate danger, anything to indicate why Elijah was so worried. Feeling slightly paranoid I gave another quick glimpse around me before taking a few deep breaths to calm me down. Elijah, noticing that I was on high alert called my name before he approached me; he placed his hand lightly on my shoulder as he subtly checked our surroundings.

"I do wish you would have notified me of your travel plans Caroline, this is no place for such a young vampire like yourself"

I had my eyes glued to him trying to read his expression which was pointless, out of all the originals Elijah was the most moral, calm and collected.

"I'm sorry; I just had to get here"

He quickly finished his search for danger and looked down at me, a small smile on his lips.

"I must admit Caroline; you are the last person I ever expected to go out of their way to help my brother. Surely you have not forgotten all that Niklaus has done to your friends"

It's true, I never thought I would be jumping on a plane to save his ass after having dreams he was in pain, never thought I would actually care or worry enough to even think about it. Once again I reasoned with myself, this is the only way to get him completely out of my life.

"Yes he has done terrible things, but I am not exactly innocent either. I have been a part of all the plans to kill him since he came to mystic falls; I knew the plan to kill Kol. I have damaged your family just as much as he has damaged mine"

Elijah nodded, accepting my answer. He had started to lead us away from the crowd as we spoke, all the while keeping a close eye on what was going on around us.

"Elijah, do you know where Klaus is?"

"I thought he was off on one off his little excursions, I received a text message from him no less than a week ago and had no other reason to suspect anything else until receiving your phone call"

My gut feeling returned and I felt the need to be sick. I was about to tell him about the dreams, had only managed to say a few words before,

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but perhaps we should continue this in private?"

As he spoke he raised his hand towards a beautiful white mansion, with a garden in full bloom surrounding it. Once Elijah was inside he whisked away and returned with two glasses, one with scotch for himself and blood for me.

"I'm sure after your flight you are thirsty?"

I nodded gratefully accepting the glass, looking over I noticed the half empty blood bag sitting on the table with various other liquids and glasses, following my line of sight he spoke

"For some reason my brother has felt the need to keep a fridge fully stocked with blood bags, I assume he was hoping you would grace him with your presence"

Had he been waiting on me all summer? Did he really care for me that much? Believing that even though he had allowed Tyler to return that I would eventually come knocking on his door? How had he fallen for me in such a way, I was nothing but spiteful and hateful towards him, never hiding the fact I wanted him gone.

"I can tell that you are worried about Niklaus can you tell me how it is that you think something is wrong with him?"

After taking a few welcomed sips of my blood I felt a little more relaxed and began to speak

"I've been having dreams, the same dream every night for the past 6 nights. They are more realistic than a dream, I can hear him scream as if he is in the room with me, and I can smell the dampness of where he is being held. Elijah they have to be real, Elena had dreams like this all summer about Stefan, and it turned out that he was in a safe at the bottom of a quarry drowning over and over for three months, for some reason he is reaching out to me and I don't know why ..."

I drifted off into silence hearing his screams in my mind. Elijah had remained silent until I finished

"Caroline, you may not want to hear this but this is quite common between vampires that have shared blood, their life essence so to speak. I am quite certain that Niklaus is not intentionally reaching out to you, you have fed from his vein twice, am I correct?"

Confused, I nodded

"And he too has tasted your blood when he bit you infecting you with the werewolf venom for the second time?"

Again I nodded, not fully understanding what exactly he was saying

"Have you heard of blood sharing?"

My eyes widened in shock, blood sharing was so imitate and personal to vampires, Stefan had told me about it when he was putting me through 'baby vamp boot camp' he also said that it normally only happened between two vampires that where in love, at the time I remember thinking that it was in a weird and creepy way romantic, to be that connected to someone letting them in where you were so vulnerable.

"Stefan told me about it once, he said it was a personal thing between two vampires, but Klaus and I are not like that"

He nodded

"I know you do not share an intimate relationship, but you both drank from each other meaning you share a connection no matter how impersonal it is"

My head began to spin, refusing to accept what I was being told. How could this be? Out of all the vampires I know I have to be connected to him? Did he know we would be connected, was this his sick way of trying to win me over? Seeing how I was working myself into a rage Elijah spoke

"Whatever it is that you are thinking Caroline please listen to this, Niklaus would never willingly blood share, he knows what will happen, he does not take it lightly. He knows it can make him vulnerable and it is not something he would do if he did not think was vital, it's not something he would willingly let himself fall victim to, such a connection with someone is the opposite of everything he believes in"

Why me? Why had he chosen me to have this creepy obsession with, why not Bonnie or Elena? All the boys want Elena! Trying to understand all this I began to question, does he know how this connection has affected me? Is he having these dreams about me?

"Caroline, there is a lot of catching up to do. Things here are complicated; if your dreams are real and Niklaus is in fact in danger then together we must find him and help him"

I chuckled

"You mean find him and save his ass!"

He smiled, I know he chose help over save because Klaus would never admit that he needed saving.

"Tell me, how clear are these dreams?"

"They are extremely clear, I hear everything perfectly, see him as if looking through my own eyes, I can smell his blood and even his tears"

I had closed my eyes, the images resting behind my eye lids

"Can you tell where he is?"

"There is a dim light, not from a window, a lamp maybe? The walls and floor is made from old stone covered in moss and grime. His wrists are shackled and hanging from the ceiling and his feet chained to the wall, he's just hanging there..."

It was disturbing having to relive this all for Elijah; I could feel myself tearing up, why? I have no idea. To see a man who I thought to be indestructible and the biggest of big bads, look so weak and defenceless was slightly satisfying but also heart-breaking; his head was hung in shame his ego and pride taking the worst beating of all.

"...I can hear music in the background and the chatter from crowds of people. I never see anyone in the room with him; he's always alone and in pain"

I opened my eyes to see Elijah staring at me, his eyes confused and his mind desperately trying to make sense of it all.

"From what you are describing I assume he is being held in a cellar. The music and people indicate that he could still be here in the quarter, and if so that means this is the work of Marcel"

He said grimly as he got himself another drink.

"Who's Marcel?"

**A/N Hope I done the stubborn pair some justice. I have the next three chapters written and I will upload them pretty soon depending on how much of a reaction this story gets! Also forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes, I started this story late last night and I'm running on no sleep and loads of coffee…when I have an idea I need to write simple as that.**

**All comments positive or negative are appreciated … and trust me they really do make a difference to a writer!**

**Thanks **

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much, I was not expecting to get as much recognition as I did which means that I will definitely continue with this story! **

**Someone asked how it would be possible for Klaus to be captured, I can't answer that without giving too much away but what I will say is anything in is possible in the supernatural world.**

**Again thank you to all who read, reviewed, favourite and followed.**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries or The originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**CarolinePOV**

He sighed, taking a sip from his glass

"Marcel is the self-proclaimed King of the French Quarter, and my family's presence here has him on edge. Over 100 years ago this was our home, the one place we felt truly happy. We built this city, bringing it to life and just as we thought our lives had changed and that we could remain here happy and together, our father found us. And as you know he chased us all over the world to kill us, so we fled, left everything that we held so dear. It is not my story to tell but I can say this, Marcel and Klaus where close, Marcel became family to us. Assuming that our father had killed every vampire he came in contact with when he was looking for us, we left thinking Marcel had fallen victim to one of his stakes, we thought wrong.

Instead he survived our father's attack and strived in our absence, taking control of everything we had worked hard to build. Over the years he has shown his control, he banished the wolves and has managed to control the witches. Knowing Niklaus as you do imagine his surprise when he found Marcel living in our family home when he came to track down the witches that where conspiring against him.

Marcel's status does not sit well with Niklaus and he has vowed to take it from him, to take back what is ours."

Elijah was such a wonderful speaker; he had drawn me in completely, so much so that I could picture the events in my mind. The one part that had struck my curiosity was the part about it not being his story to tell

"What do you mean it's not your story?"

He smiled

"I knew you would catch that, how Marcel came into our lives is a story only he or Niklaus can tell you, one that may shock you, one that shows Niklaus' humanity."

I was stunned and my curiosity began to deepen, who else had seen Klaus' human side?

"We have much to discuss, but first I think we should eat. Niklaus would not be impressed with me if I did not show what New Orleans has to offer"

With that he brought me up to the guest room and left me giving me an hour to get ready. I sat my bags on the bed and began to unpack the few clothes I had brought. The room was nearly twice the size of my own back home, with three full length windows giving me a wonderful view of the city outside. There was warm beige paint covering the walls, which was filled with beautiful art work, possibly the handy work of Klaus, but the main attraction of the room had to be the big queen size four poster bed, I smiled to myself, a bed fit for royalty.

Using the empty wardrobe I hung up my clothes, leaving on the bed the one dress that was dinner worthy along with fresh underwear. I made my way to the en-suit bathroom and stripped of for my shower. The water hit my body with such a force that it massaged my tensed muscles. Content that I was as relaxed and clean as I could possibly be I made myself get out. Reaching out for a towel and wrapping myself in it securely. I made my way back into the bedroom leaving my hair down and let it dry into my natural curls.

I was putting the finishing touches to my make up when I heard the door knock

"Caroline, I must rush you. Our reservation is in fifteen minutes"

I finished applying my lip gloss, put it in my purse and went to open the door. I smiled when I saw Elijah in his usual attire of a three piece suit, his hair groomed and a smile on his face

"You look stunning Miss Forbes, my brother has impeccable taste"

I looked to my feet hoping my hair would hide my blush, what is it with original vampires and their complements?

Elijah had chosen one of the best restaurants in the quarter for dinner, no surprise there, only the best for an original. It was one of those places that if you were human you could only dream of going too. We exchanged small talk until our mains arrived, sipping our scotch and enjoying each other's company. I couldn't ignore the problem at hand any longer. The guilt of knowing that Klaus was somewhere starving and suffering as I sat here being fine dined and in perfect health was too much to handle.

"Elijah, what do we do?"

He took a few moments to answer

"Unfortunately we have no allies here, we have a complicated alliance with the witches but they cannot use their magic without being punished by death."

"Can they not leave the quarter and do it?"

He shook his head

"They practice ancestral magic, harnessing their power from their dead ancestors here in the quarter"

Bonnie crossed my mind, but I wasn't sure if she would help. She had been away visiting family all summer and our contact with each other had been minimal. Realising that we may have to do this alone I couldn't help the panic on my face.

"How could this even happen? Hasn't Klaus spent so many years telling us he is the original hybrid, he can't be killed? How the hell could he be held by shackles?"

I hadn't really thought about the how and why until now, I was too bothered by the fact I was having these dreams, how the hell do you successfully capture and contain him? And why hadn't my friends and I thought of it?

"Why do you try so hard to hide the fact that you unwillingly care about my brother?"

My head shot up from my glass to Elijah, the fact that he had not given and answer to my questions bothering me, until I realised we were in a crowded restaurant where anyone could over hear us.

"I care that he is in pain, he saved my life and I owe it to him, after this my debt is cleared, my feelings for him run no deeper than that"

A voice screamed in my mind

_LIE! He makes you feel alive, challenges you, makes you want to live a life of adventure...but you are too stubborn to admit your feelings for him_

I shook my head getting rid of the voice. Klaus had made it perfectly clear his feelings for me; he has promised me the world and has told me he would wait for me

"_He is your first love and I intend to be your last…However long it takes"_

The memory of the intense look in his eyes as he gave me a small and pleasant kiss on the cheek caused me to blush. I can't understand how he thinks that just because he says he cares that I am supposed to just forget all that has happened in the past, all the pain he had caused and fall head over heels in love with him, it just doesn't work like that.

We ate our dessert in silence. After wards Elijah took me to a bar, it wasn't terribly crowded for which I was grateful, somewhere I could hear myself think is what I needed. Once we entered I could see a man on stage singing along with Karaoke, dance moves to go with it. He had a beautiful and charming smile which he flashed at every female he laid his eyes on, including me.

"That's Marcel"

Elijah whispered from his spot beside me, we ordered our drinks and took them to a table as Marcel finished singing and made his way towards us. I turned to look at Elijah, silently asking why he would take us here, answering my unasked question he said

"Marcel does not take kindly to vampires from out of town, better for him to meet you under controlled circumstances. Admittedly meeting him whilst in my company is not ideal but still better than the alternative"

I nodded remembering how effective a first impression can be

"You must not let him know about your history with my family and certainly not Klaus' feelings for you, he would not think twice about exploiting that weakness, making you collateral damage"

As Elijah finished speaking Marcel approached

The image of the charming man I seen on stage with the beautiful smile was now replaced with someone who could kill me just as quick as smile at me, as he came to our table he said

"Elijah, who is this beautiful woman you have brought to see me?"

Huh, he's cocky, figures. Knowing I had to make this good I swallowed my dislike for him and plastered my 'Miss Mystic Falls' smile on my face

"Caroline Forbes, it's a pleasure to meet you"

He took my hand and brought it to his lips

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine, I'm Marcel"

Huh corny, how original? Then he kissed my hand and slowly lowered it to the table, as he sat beside me and threw his arm around the back of my chair, I fought to keep the smile on my face.

"What brings you to New Orleans? Not that I'm complaining"

He glimpsed down at my hand, looking for and finding my daylight ring. Taking my hand I sat it on my lap with my other and stuck as close to the truth as possible.

"I met Elijah shortly after I was turned, and when an original tells you New Orleans is the place to be, it must be worth checking out"

I was confused by the pang in my heart as I spoke, it was Klaus who had told me of the wonders of New Orleans and now that I am finally here it is to save him so I can get him out of my life.

Marcel smiled at my answer looking towards Elijah

"It is so good to see you Elijah"

Each word screaming 'lie', but Elijah ever the gentleman replied

"Likewise, Marcel"

He returned his attention towards me and gave me a curious look trying to figure me out, was I friend or foe? My stomach was in knots and my hands shaking, gripping them together I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"How long are you planning to stay Caroline?"

I smiled opting to again stick as close to the truth as I could

"Oh I don't know for sure, until I find whatever it is I am looking for or I bore of the place"

He chuckled

"It never gets boring, especially when I have control"

The attitude I usually save for Klaus made an appearance

"Oh I don't know there's only a certain amount of fine dining and karaoke a girl can take"

His smile faltered

"A girl not afraid to speak her mind I like that, I don't get it often most women just fall at my feet"

I smiled sweetly back at him and leaned in a little closer so I could whisper

"I'm not most women"

He laughed loudly attracting the attention of two men by the bar that instantly looked towards us looking for danger, obviously Marcels Hench men.

Elijah who had remained silent up until now spoke

"Marcel I must ask, have you heard from Niklaus? I received word from him that he was to be out of town for a while but have not heard from him since"

There was a calculated look in Marcel's eyes, which disappeared as quickly as it came

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen him around lately, I hope he won't leave it another 100 years to return"

My hands now shook for a different reason, it was clear he was lying. That cocky, patronising tone in his voice ringing in my ears, my hands itching to reach into his chest and rip out his heart. Instead needing to get away from him I said

"Excuse me, I need the bathroom"

I'm not the biggest fan of Klaus but how and why would he ever show humanity towards Marcel, I mean Marcel would be the one vampire I would be happy to see Klaus go all psycho on. Instead he brings him into his family?

I walked past his Hench men at the bar and made my way to the ladies room. Standing in front of the mirror I gave myself a pep talk

"Keep it together Caroline, just long enough to save Klaus and then you can leave all this behind"

In my mind Elijah's words came back to the surface

"_Why do you try so hard to hide the fact that you unwillingly care about my brother?"_

Elijah is a perceptive man, could he see something I could not? Did he mistake my being here to help Klaus as having feelings for him? I have done my part, I came here and told Elijah about the dreams, why am I still here? I should have been on the first plane out of here and back to my normal life, where I want to be. Letting out a sigh of frustration I put my questions to the back of my mind for now, put my smile back on my face and made my way back to the table.

Settling back in my seat and feeling the tension between Elijah and Marcel I decided to make a move, I knew by the look in Elijah's eyes that he no longer wished to be here which was my feelings exactly

"I'm sorry to say that I am really tired, the travelling has taken a lot out of me, Elijah do you mind if we cut tonight short and leave?"

I could see the relief on his face as he jumped to his feet, finished his drink and said

"Not at all Caroline, it's been a long day"

I lifted my purse and stood up beside him, Marcel following Elijah's example

"Very well, I hope to see you again soon Caroline"

He took my hand again and kissed it, not wanting to risk saying anything in case the wrong thing came out I remained silent and instead gave him a small smile and a nod.

Following Elijah outside I seen how the streets had come alive in the darkness, people and music everywhere, when I look close enough I can even make out the vampires, some mixing with the humans others jumping from the rooftops above us.

Marcel's army has come out to play.

**A/N I hope you all had a good read. Next chapter I will be introducing a new character, one that has become quiet controversial, a lot of you will probably guess just who it is but I want to assure you this, no matter how many characters come and go in this story it will without a doubt remain a Klaroline story.**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Another update. Again thank you so much to everyone who has responded to this story! It is completely amaze-balls! **

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**CarolinePOV**

"He has Klaus, I know it"

I spat out as soon as we had got back to the safety of the originals home.

Elijah agreed and went to get us a drink. I heard a noise come from upstairs, startled I looked towards Elijah for an explanation

"Caroline, there is something I left out earlier but I feel the time has come to fill you in"

Just as he said it, the last person I ever expected to see here walked in through the door. Looking as surprised as I was stood the traitor were-bitch Hayley. Hand on her stomach looking between Elijah and me. The term what the fuck? Come to mind.

My eyes went from Hayley, to her stomach to Elijah waiting for a reason as to why she is here.

"Hayley has become a member of our family, and is living here with us"

The woman in question made her way towards the sofa and made herself comfortable mumbling under her breath

"Not that I have a choice"

I on the other hand was desperately trying to figure this out, I could see the small but obvious protruding bump and could hear the second heart beat, what I couldn't figure out was why is she here? How is she still alive? And who is the father of that child? Tyler swore to me nothing happened between them, unless it was all just a lie so he could hide it from me, was that why he didn't come back to college with me? But how could Klaus let her live here and not kill her? After all she helped Tyler and the other hybrids break their sire bond. I looked back to Elijah for answers.

"I know you must be confused Caroline, Hayley is here because of a 'scotch fuelled bad decision making one night stand' as she likes to call it with Niklaus. He is the father of the child. Apparently as he was born a werewolf he can procreate as it was magic that made him a vampire. Due to the rivalry between the witches and Marcel, they have threatened the life of Hayley and the baby unless Niklaus helps the witches take him down. They are using her as their insurance policy so to speak, so she is here with us for protection."

I was stunned; feelings of anger and hatred for how she betrayed Tyler and the others slowly moved aside for ...jealousy? Looking at her and thinking about her and Klaus made me feel sick and it hurt, I don't know why I'm jealous but there is no other explanation for this feeling of wanting to rip her hair out and just go all psycho vampire on her. She sat with her hands on her stomach, looking for my reaction. Klaus had obviously known about the pregnancy when he returned for my graduation? Why would he promise to wait for me if he was having a child with another woman?

What shocked me the most was that Klaus was alright with this, the big bad wolf that had no humanity except when it came to me was allowing this to happen.

"He cares?"

I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, as if it was so hard to believe that he could love his own child. Hayley shrugged and Elijah smiled

"My brother is not an affectionate man, but all his life he has only wanted family and the unconditional love that, that brings. He never believed that he had that from us, now he will have that in the form of his child"

I didn't know what to say or how to react, this was crazy. The idea of a mini Klaus was just crazy; Hayley being the one to have a mini Klaus is even crazier. I tried to shake all of the crazy out of my mind.

"It has been a bitch of day, so if neither of you mind I'm going to bed"

Elijah stood up as I left giving me a nod of understanding, Hayley remained there silent.

I am beyond confused as to what I am feeling right now, I have no right to be jealous. I don't want to be jealous but obviously I don't really have a choice in that matter. I changed into my pyjamas and got into the heavenly soft bed snuggling right up in the middle. Images of Hayley and Klaus together filled my mind. They must have got their freak on before the night she betrayed the other hybrids as I can't see anything happening between the two of them except for him ripping her heart out after it. Suddenly images of Hayley with a gaping hole in her chest where her heart should be came to mind; I quickly banished the images horrified that I would imagine such a thing especially now that she is pregnant no matter how much I hate her I would never wish a pregnant woman any harm. Maybe Klaus was having more of an effect on me than I would like to admit.

I turned onto my side looking out the window seeing all the bright lights filling the city below, the humans who went around every day completing mundane tasks unaware of the supernatural beings choosing which one of them would be super and living amongst them.

Klaus without a doubt is an extremely attractive man, with his perfectly chiselled cheek bones, those adorable jump my bones dimples, his beautiful 'fuck me' deep blue eyes and the presence of his constant stubble, something that suits him adding to his undeniable sex appeal. That being said do I really feel anything more for him? Is it only his physical body that makes me envy his encounter with Hayley or is it the fact that even though he tries to make every one fear him, I am the one person he has shown a glimpse of the real him too, he let me into his head. He showed me his study containing all his art work, showing me a personal side to him, sharing with me one of his passions, then gave me a little more by drawing me after the ball. He showed me mercy by giving Tyler a head start to run before the spell Bonnie cast on the Gilbert house wore off, he spared the lives of both Elena and Jeremy when they killed Kol, all for me.

Somewhere along the line I stopped being afraid that he would kill me, I knew he wouldn't harm me and I used that to my advantage, plotting and scheming against him. The first and real genuine thing I have ever done involving him was inviting him to my graduation, even I know don't know why I did that, but all the same he came, to be there for me.

When he left that night after his promise to wait for me, I guess it was the first time we parted on good terms, as friends even. Now and then during the summer he would cross my mind, but I kept telling myself that it was due to the fact that we had all gotten so used to looking over our shoulders in case he was lurking around somewhere, but I know deep down I missed how he always looked out for me, silly little gifts or the inappropriate comments just too make me snap at him, how he would look at me as if I was the only female in the world.

I hated how I was losing sleep over him, over the idea of him being with someone else, I always knew there was a thousand years' worth of women before me so why was I getting all prissy over this now? Deciding on a final resolve I promised myself that I would continue with this rescue mission, get him back from Marcel then leave him and his she-wolf to live happily ever after with their little bundle of fur.

I was jealous, but no matter how I may have been feeling about him before hearing the news it doesn't matter anymore, he has moved on. I turned him down for too long, strung him along and now he's gone, the promise of adventure and beauty, all gone.

**A/N Thank you for reading you amazing people! Sorry about the shortness but I felt that it was the right time to stop, with Caroline lying in bed thinking about all that she has discovered.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I had this chapter ready and waiting and couldn't help but upload it. I know a lot of you are looking forward to the klaroline moments but these things take time she can't just fall head over heels for him that quick, there are a lot of complicated and conflicted emotions between them.**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**CarolinePOV**

The sunlight coming through the window woke me up, and I had to throw my arm over my eyes to block it. I sat up in the bed, grumpy from lack of sleep. I had spent most of the night driving myself insane thinking about Klaus, my feelings for Klaus, Hayley and Klaus, Klaus as a father and just how much I hate that Klaus is making me think so much about him, only to drift off to sleep with another Klaus dream, I am getting so sick of this. There wasn't much different about the dream except that this time I could hear him speak, he was shouting profanities at his kidnapper, promising to make them suffer once he is freed and the most disturbing part of all was hearing his cry for Elijah, his apologies for all that he has done, his promise to protect Hayley and the baby if only he would come and find him.

I didn't bother to change out of my pyjamas before going down stairs; I had every intentions of going back to bed after breakfast for a few hours' sleep, hopefully without another dream. Listening to the sounds of the house before I left the room I could tell that only Elijah was here. I found him in the kitchen, heating a cup of blood in the microwave, my eyebrow arching at the sight. He didn't even turn around to see me before he spoke

"I heard you get up, and I know from your mumbling last night you did not have a peaceful sleep so I thought it would be nice to wake up to your morning drink sitting waiting on you"

I smiled and made my way over to the breakfast bar and happily accepted the awaiting cup of blood, taking a few sips before thanking him

It was a lot easier to forget that Elijah was one of the originals; he was so gentle compared to Klaus, Kol and Rebekah.

"Thank you; this is exactly what I need. Things changed last night, I could hear his voice, he promised to repay them tenfold for the pain they had put him through and he ..."

I don't know how Elijah will respond to this; will he feel guilty that Klaus has been taken and not knowing? Or will he simply not care, after all Klaus daggered him whenever they had a disagreement, will Elijah see this as a fitting punishment?

"...he was calling out for you."

I decided there was no need to replay the exact words he had cried out in desperation.

Elijah remained still, whatever reaction he had to what I had told him he kept it to himself, putting on a perfect poker face for me to see. He came over to stand in front of me, his hand in his pocket the other moved about as he talked to me

"Considering the circumstances I assume we both agree that we need to jump into action as soon as possible."

I nodded in reply and let him continue as I sipped from my mug

"After last night and you meeting Marcel I noticed that he was quite intrigued by you. Your behaviour towards him was quite entertaining if I do say so myself, I think if you were to pay him a visit he would certainly be distracted by your presence."

I could see where he was going with this; again I was the distraction, this time against my enemy's enemy.

"If he's with me, then he is not with Klaus"

I finished, Elijah nodding glad I understood. I smiled and got off my chair kicking myself into motion.

"Okay well then looks like I have a busy day ahead of me, but first I need to go do some shopping I doubt I'll be much of a distraction in jeans and a hoody!"

We made plans to have lunch together, giving me plenty of time to check out the local stores and see what I could get to pull this off, I needed the best of the best. This had to be done as soon as possible; we could not afford to hang around much longer. My sanity could not hang on much longer, there is no doubt in my mind that even when I leave here and return to college that I will not forget that easily about Hayley and the baby. How I gave up something that could have been amazing and how she was able to snap it all up. Most of all returning to college with such conflicting emotions will be bad news for any concentration needed for work, all of a sudden my mind is crazy with thoughts of Klaus, do I care? Or am I just annoyed that he has moved on with Hayley? It's easy to say that no matter how much I told him to stop that I enjoyed his flattery, the gifts and the complements.

During lunch with Elijah he explained all the taboo topics I was not to bring up, Rebekah being one of them and Klaus another. He told me to play up to his ego that it would get me far, to play his little game make him feel like King of the ocean or in this case city. After getting my hair and nails done, I went back to the Originals home and got myself ready, wearing a flattering but not too over the top sundress with elegant high heels.

Arriving at the bar I put my game face on and walked in with my head held high and a dazzling smile on my face all the while muttering "let's just get this all over with". When I saw him leaning on the bar flirting with the bar maid my skin threatened to crawl right of my body, obviously I'm not the only blonde who has caught his eye. I walked over to the opposite end where I knew he would notice me once he looked away from the bar maid as she came to serve me, within moments she was taking my order and Marcel was making his was over

"No Elijah tonight?"

I looked at him with a smile

"Well there is only a certain amount of Mister tall, dark and uptight a girl can take. I mean I am a young vampire in New Orleans I want to get drunk, party and have a good time"

Seeing the sparkle in his eyes I knew this is what he wanted to hear

"You have come to the right place Miss Caroline"

I downed my glass and looked towards him raising my eyebrow, daring him to prove it. Shots, whiskey and loud music followed, we bar hopped before we decided on going to a club and just before 12 we went to Marcels home where there was a mix of both humans and vampires, the humans walking around in a compulsion induced haze, the vampires getting drunk of the blood. Knowing what was expected of me I grabbed the nearest human within my reach, he was in his late 20s and didn't even react as I sunk my teeth into his neck; in fact he hummed with pleasure.

After another few drinks from more humans, dancing like crazy with Marcel we decided to call it a night. He took me away from the on-going party to another part of the house, a beautiful study on the next floor up.

"As I am sure you know the originals lived here in the quarter over 100 years ago?"

He asked looking towards me gauging me reaction, I just nodded

"Elijah did mention that they spent some time here, but he didn't say much more just a brief 'we were happy here'. I didn't question him much more as it seem to be a personal matter"

I realised that when talking to Marcel remaining as close to the truth as possible is my best bet, he smiled and chuckled.

"Well there is a lot more to the story, I'm not surprised they didn't tell you all of it, probably didn't want you knowing how cowardly there where. You see they came here three hundred years ago, built the city from the ground. Then one night they left it all behind, abandoned everything and everyone never to look back, as if it wasn't important enough. I decided that I would not give up on this city, it had so much to offer and I took their place, done things they could only dream of and now ..."

He said raising his arms up

"...I have everything that belonged to them, even their home"

I stopped and looked up at him; he held his arms out wide indicating to the house

"You stole their home?"

"I cannot steal something that was abandoned"

Remembering my game plan I smiled

"It's beautiful"

He nodded

"Indeed it is."

He looked at me, and I could tell he was still trying to figure me out. Right now I needed my sweet smile to work some magic and make him see that what I am pretending is real.

"Caroline, you are a beautiful woman. Someone who deserves the best the world has to offer, I can give that to you. Every king needs a Queen"

I smiled on the outside, and near threw up on the inside, douche bag! He has only known me for 24 hours and he wants to make me his queen, I knew the fact that I was here with the Originals had something to do with this, he seen me as a way into their circle, a way of knowing what they are planning.

I looked into his eyes and smiled

"You don't win me over as easily as that Casanova, how many other girls have you used that on?"

He smiled and held his hands up

"Okay, I see where this is going. You're going to play hard to get, am I right?"

"I'm not playing, Marcel. I am hard to get"

I smiled; thinking that if under different circumstances and Klaus was here he would back up that very statement

He held out his arm to link with mine

"Care for a night cap?"

I smiled

"And miss out on an opportunity to get a look at this magnificent house"

As we made our way through the rooms my stomach twisted. Shivers wrecked my body and images of Klaus flashed before my eyes, this was his home. Somewhere he felt truly happy and it was gone because his own father or well step father hated what he forced their mother to turn them into.

"Are you okay Caroline?"

"I'm fine, it's just so beautiful"

Taking the glass of wine he was handing me I took a mouthful hoping to keep the images at bay. He showed me every room on every floor except the basement. Not wanting to draw attention on my true intentions I let it slide. The feeling of coldness and damp covered my body, my throat ached for blood and my vision became blurry…what was going on?

Finally after 1 I called it a night and once again Marcel came to my side and walked me home. On our way back to the house I could tell that Marcel was angling at an invitation inside and sent Elijah a text, as we approached the door right on queue my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Elena, it is so good to hear from you. How are you?"

Elijah replied, so low it was like a whisper just for me to hear, and marcel to not.

"Is everything okay Caroline?"

"Could you just gimme a moment? I have to say goodnight to a friend"

I looked back up at Marcel

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken in so long. Thank you for everything tonight; it was exactly what I was looking for"

He bowed his head slightly

"Anytime at all, when you need a break from mister tall, dark and uptight you know where to find me"

With a kiss to the cheek he was gone; I quickly hung up my phone and went into the house. I blushed as I seen the amused look on Elijah's face

"Tall, Dark and uptight?"

He questioned knowing full well it was him I was talking about

"I had to make it convincing Elijah"

He nodded

"Very well, so did you learn anything?"

"I learned that he is a cocky, arrogant, big headed douche bag. He spent the whole night showing off, showing me how people would do anything for him and that they loved to please him. Told me I could be his queen. Then the icing on the cake, he brought me to your house! Had the cheek to tell me that he took it when you and your family left, told me you decided one night this city was not worth staying for and left, obviously that is what he has told everyone else to make them praise him"

Elijah's expression saddened at this

"I loved that house; it truly was a work of art"

Once on the topic of the house I remembered the basement.

"He showed me the entire house, everywhere apart from the basement. It would be the most obvious place to hide Klaus, that obvious that we would never consider actually looking for him there. That's where he is being kept I know it is. I could feel him, as soon as I stepped through the door I could feel the coldness it made my entire body shiver. I could feel the 'connection' strengthen"

Elijah we need to get him out, I don't know how they are keeping him there. He is the original hybrid for God's sake, what trickery is going on?"

Elijah opened his arm towards the living area and got us two drinks, we sat and he began.

"The reason Klaus returned to New Orleans in the first places was due to a letter he received from Katerina telling him there where witches here conspiring against him. He being the killing machine he is came to find them and kill them. The truth of the matter is that Hayley happened to stumble across a bar owned by witches, one of said witches had the gift of sensing pregnancy…"

I couldn't help but butt in

"So that's how she ended up here"

He nodded and continued

"Yes. The reason they are using Hayley like this is because they want Davina, a powerful witch who used to be in their coven. They tried to perform a ritual and it backfired on them and Davina sided with Marcel. This girl is the most powerful witch we have ever come across in our one thousand years, so I believe that it is her power that is keeping Klaus prisoner"

I nodded understanding that it was magic that was keeping him locked up, powerful magic to contain him. Just as we finished speaking Hayley entered. She awkwardly sat down on the sofa, a slight look of worry on her face.

The thought hit me like a wrecking ball, how is she coping with this? Does she have feelings for him? After all he is the father of her baby? How does she feel about being a mother? Am I actually considering being nice to her?

I shook my head. I would be civil to this traitor only for the sake of not wanting to stress her out in case it harmed her baby. This baby no matter who its parents are deserves a fighting chance at life, maybe with some luck it will get Klaus strengths, Hayley's determination and maybe some of Elijah's' morality.

**A/N Hope it was to your liking you amazing people. **

**Quick question, would you like this story to remain in Caroline's POV or would you like some Elijah and Hayley? In future chapters I will be writing in Klaus' POV, I want to kind of build the thing up a little more by giving a little more information each chapter first.**

**Next chapter we will see some action in regards to 'helping' Klaus, and see more into Caroline's conflicting emotions. Do you guys want her to suffer in turmoil? Or wake up and realise she has been blind to her real feelings for him? Personally I hope we can make it a little more conflicting, angst sometimes means a better story line and more rewarding ending! As close to a happily ever after as two vampires can get.**

**As always I love reviews!**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter has a little surprise, so far you have read about Caroline's dreams, about how she feels that she is there with him, something has changed! From the episode 8 promo of the originals I got excited when I saw that Klaus is in chains…. And I am glad that I posted this story before that happened! Hope you enjoy …**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Caroline POV**

After Elijah had explained everything in great detail about Davina, the witches and Marcel we sat quietly drinking our scotch. My mind trying to sort through all the information putting it into neatly labelled boxes in my mind, what was most important and what was just useful to know. Finishing my scotch I sat my class on the antique coffee table in front of me, my throat aching with thirst even though I had had enough blood to keep me sated, the same amount I drink every day.

Elijah noticed my discomfort

"Caroline, are you okay?"

I nodded a slight shiver of coldness running over my body. The stress of this situation must be draining my energy, meaning I need more blood than normal.

"I'm thirsty"

He chuckled, getting up to fetch the scotch

"I fear you are picking up on my drinking habit"

I smiled as he came towards me

"I'm not that kind of thirsty."

He smiled and returned the scotch to its resting place, after refilling his glass.

"Caroline, please make yourself at home, take whatever you need. For your stay whatever is ours is yours, it is the least I can offer you after coming to help my brother"

I made my way to the fridge and took a blood bag, not having the control to bring it back to the living room I broke off the seal and drank it down as if my life depended on it. Within seconds it was gone and I went for another, half way through I managed to stop myself and brought the remainder to the living room to put in a glass.

When I returned I seen Elijah sitting reading through an old book, sensing my return he spoke without looking up.

"This is a spell book that used to belong to my mother, as you know she was a very powerful witch. I have been giving Davina a page every now and then to help her control. Tomorrow I shall give her another, this spell was one of the last my mother added to this book. As a witch she did not have the same mind control power as my siblings and I. Something that is common in vampires, so she made a spell that would grant her access to our minds. It was during our terrible initial bloodlust when our thirst could not be sated; she could feel it through our minds and knew we could not help it. She used it to know when one of us would go on a rampage. I plan to have Davina learn this spell and convince her to use it on Marcel as an example; it should be easy for her as she is close with him. Once she gets into his mind I will then take the information from her mind, as Marcel would feel my presence in his."

I was settled back in my seat when he finished, feeling a little more positive that we were getting closer to getting Klaus. Remembering my insane thirst I questioned Elijah

"How long can Klaus cope without blood?"

He answered positively

"As originals we can last considerably longer than your average vampire, but if Klaus is being tortured as your dream shows he may be losing more than he can afford."

I nodded

"Can this connection between us, affect us physically?"

He was confused at my question

"I feel a terrible thirst; the urge to finish this blood bag and go back for another is nearly over powering"

He sat on the edge of his seat resting his elbows on his knees

"It is possible that you may feel his thirst, but let me reassure you it is all in your head. You said you felt him tonight when you entered the house? This could mean that the connection is continuing to get stronger, you are now feeling it more when you are awake"

It scared me, am I to live with this for the rest of my life, my long immortal life?

"It has been a long day; I suggest you get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow if I am to convince Davina to use this spell."

I nodded and wished him goodnight, stopping by the fridge to take another blood bag with me. On the stairs I met Hayley. We looked each other in the eye, neither of us willing to say anything, with a slight nod of my head I continued to my room. I listened to her make her way to the living room to speak with Elijah. Not wanting to hear them I took a shower and got into bed.

Once again I was in the cellar with Klaus. I walked towards him trying to see if I could discover anymore details that may help us, when suddenly he spoke, not to someone I could not see but to me.

"Caroline?"

My eyes shot up to his

"You can see me?"

I asked my heart beating so loud I could hear it in my ears.

"I can"

He sighed, letting his head fall to his chest. I couldn't help the pang of hurt I felt, I was expecting a smile something to show he was glad I was here. It struck me again he had moved on, he was having a child with Hayley, something I would never be able to provide him with. As soon as the though came into my mind the pain got worse, I had never thought about it before, still trying to get used to life as a vampire. I would never be a mother, never know the joy of watching my child grow. Swallowing the lump in my throat I pushed the thoughts of little blonde children, with curly hair and beautiful dimples out of my mind.

"Klaus, look at me"

He raised his head, a sorrowful smile on his face

"How I wish it was really you"

I took a step closer.

"It is me"

He shook his head not wanting false hope, he opened his eyes again

"Caroline in my dreams says that too before I wake up and she's gone."

"This is not a dream, or a hallucination I am here"

He shook his head

"How? You can't be here; Marcel would kill you before you found me, even if you knew to look for me."

I was afraid I would wake up from this dream any moment and I needed him to believe I was here, well as here as I could be through some creepy blood sharing connection. Taking a deep breath I closed the small distance between us and raised my hand to his cheek, telling myself this was so that he would believe me and not the fact that I wanted to feel him, to make myself believe I was here.

His eyes remained looking into mine, humming in pleasure with a smile on his face, the sound making the blood in my veins heat up so much that I was sure he could see my blush.

"I can feel you this time"

"Because I am here"

He looked at me, trying to understand.

"How?"

"I don't really know, Elijah says it is because we are connected. From the times we shared blood, when I drank from your wrist twice to cure the werewolf venom and when you bit my neck in the gilbert house. Somehow we are connected so much so that I've been dreaming of you, seeing you here in this cellar"

I stopped as his eyes widened, unsure of how to continue I remained silent.

"I never thought…never considered…I always fill a glass to feed someone with my blood…but you…I…"

I knew in that moment that he had never meant for us to be connected like this, then I felt stupid for even considering this was his way to win me over. He was one of the most closed off people I know, hides his emotions from everyone including his family, why would I be any different? How could I think I would be special enough for him to want me to see him so vulnerable? I felt rejected and I was angry that, that rejection hurt me so much. I took my hand from his cheek

"Please don't leave"

He rushed out; pain and desperation clear in his voice.

"We will find a way to destroy the connection once we get you out of here"

I said as I remained in front of him, folding my arms across my chest not knowing what else to do with them and not trusting them to not touch him again. He remained silent, most likely already trying to figure out how to break it.

"Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head

"No, the witch Davina has taken those memories"

I frowned. I didn't want him knowing just how much this connection had affected me but knew I needed to talk about this with him,

"I think you are in the cellar of your old family home, I felt you when Marcel took me here last night"

His eyes widened

"You were with Marcel?"

I nodded and the anger showed on his face

"Damn-it Caroline, of all people to befriend you chose Marcel?"

Just like that anger flowed through my entire body almost consuming me, reminding me exactly why I want him out of my life, he brought out the worst in me, got on my nerves and generally just made me an angry horrible person.

"How dare you! I will befriend whomever I want and for your information the only reason I was with Marcel, or even in this God forsaken city is because of you! To save your sorry ass and finally pay back my debt to you for saving my life on my graduation day, then to have you out of my life for good. I suggest you shut-up about who I am friends with and tell me something useful that I can give to Elijah"

Breathing deeply to calm down I took a step back, putting some distance between us. Trying to figure out if I wanted to punch him or kiss him when I saw him smile at me, turning off my emotions would save me so much hassle not having to worry about him and then be confused about that worry! Why can I not get those amazing dimples out of my mind? Why does his smile make my stomach fill with butterflies? Why does my body automatically heat up and tremble when I am close to him? Why does my body betray my mind and common sense? I looked back at his smile

"I missed you; I missed your shouting and definitely missed that attitude"

"Klaus …"

I warned him, He nodded and spoke

"I don't remember much, only that Marcel is involved, he keeps telling me that soon he will be the true king of the quarter. They have taken some of my blood; I don't know what they want with it though"

He looked behind me as I heard the door begin to open. His eyes widened and sadness struck his face. Before either of us could say anything else I was gone and was shooting up in my bed. I sat dazed looking around the room. It was real, we had spoken and I had touched him, it was that real that I didn't even bother to second guess this whole connection thing.

My mind was a muddle, confusion, anger, frustration, annoyance, hurt, rejection and sadness.

I looked towards the window to see that the sun had begun to peak up from the horizon. I got out of bed and took the blood bag from the bedside locker gulping it down.

Elijah was sitting at the dining table reading a paper along with Hayley who was looking through a magazine, her hand absently rubbing circles on her pregnant belly. I looked away feeling as if I was intruding on an intimate gesture. Elijah looked up at me and I nodded for him to follow me out of the kitchen, for some reason I didn't want Hayley to hear about my dreams, it might not sit well with her that I am connected in such a way with the father of her child and she doesn't need the extra stress of that knowledge, it's would not be good for the miracle baby she was carrying. I told Elijah everything that had happened, leaving out the state of my emotions and the things Klaus has said about missing me.

He told me of his plans to spend the day with Davina, and that hopefully she would be successful with gathering Marcel's thoughts. It was the start of another day but we were making progress, soon this will all be over.

**A/N Sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't have the time I would have preferred to write this chapter due to a mad house, with younger siblings and attending my work experience.**

**So just to let you know in the future we will see some Klaus and Elijah POV and also the arrival of Rebekah. I quite possibly will be writing the next chapter in Klaus POV!**

**As always reviews are most welcome.**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know I said this would be in Klaus' POV but I thought that I would do both, Caroline's reaction in this one and his in the next. Guaranteed the next chapter will most definitely be in Klaus' POV!**

**This chapter seemed to just write itself. I love seeing your reaction to this story and therefore to show my thanks I am updating as quick and as often as possible.**

**A guest reviewer asked me how could Caroline touch Klaus in the last chapter but she could not feed him her blood to give him strength, here is my answer. ****It was a dream, the meeting happened in their sleep. He was sleeping at the same time as Caroline and they were reaching for each other, anyone looking into the cellar would only have seen Klaus asleep and on his own. Does this answer your question effectively?**

_**Disclaimer- I do not have anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Caroline POV**

I was still completely shaken from last night's dream; it was so different from the others. Not being able to hide my thoughts from Elijah I told him about being able to touch him, feel him just like he felt me, the only answer he could give me was that Klaus must also have been asleep and was drawn into the same dream. Before I had wanted to know exactly what this connection between us meant, but I never thought it would be possible to share dreams. Elijah said I must of being reaching our for Klaus, which is understandable seeing as my every waking moment he is in my thoughts, they must be following me to sleep.

I felt guilty, I hadn't even thought about Elena or the troubles back in mystic falls. College was far from my mind and I struggled to accept the fact that so was Tyler. I knew being here to save Klaus would not sit well with him, saving the man who took away his free will with the sire bond and killed his mother would make him hate me. I missed Tyler with every fibre of my body during those summer months and when I first started at Whitmore, but now? He is a distant thought and memory. I know the time will come and he will find out exactly where I am and what I am doing and he won't understand, how could he? I don't even understand why I'm doing this. This man has all but ruined my life, causing so much pain and destruction everywhere he went and even now when he is not near me he is still causing me trouble.

I've noticed in these last few days that I've had to constantly remind myself that this is all to pay back my debt and that's it. Remind myself of the pain Klaus has caused all those I love. Remember that he is also going to be a father, that most of all was the hardest to accept. Imagining him being a doting father was so foreign to me; would he dote over the baby? Or would it just be another family member he could make disappear when he did not agree with them. Will Hayley remain with the Mikaelson's once the child is born, remain with Klaus? Or will she simply remain here until it is safe enough to leave and continue to look for her family, and raise her child where it will surely be doted upon?

My mind swam with questions. None of which I am sure I wanted answered, could I really leave once this is all over? Return to college and continue my life knowing he was here with a new born? I sat with a glass of scotch even though it was still morning and looked out the living room window watching the people go about their daily lives. I thought about Klaus and how he was suffering, how unbearable he will be once he is freed, revenge the only thought in his head until blood has been spilled for his captivity.

It still stunned me to think that someone managed to capture him and keep him held captive, that that someone was a 16year old witch doing as she is told by a man who saved her from a brutal death, something she was told that she would be resurrected from. I was slightly confused about the young girl, she was loyal to Marcel but also had struck up a friendship with Elijah, yet she still did not tell him that his brother had been taken. I think this bothers Elijah a little, knowing that he is helping her control her power and asking little in return, yes he has used her power to his advantage by getting her to unknowingly break the linking spell between Hayley and Sophie, and today giving her the new spell to get inside Marcels head.

Hayley came into the living room and stood still when she seen me looking out the window. She stood there almost as if she is waiting on me to say something to her, but what could I possibly say? She had betrayed Tyler, got him run out of town by Klaus. Elijah told me about her reason for doing so, Professor Shane and manipulated her into believing he knew where her family was, that if she helped the hybrids break their sire bond and then be sacrificed he would give it to her. Could she really be hated for wanting to find her family? I decided to be the bigger person, it did not meant she and I would be best friends but for the foreseeable future we would be living in the same house we should at least try to get rid of some of this tension. Not knowing what was a safe topic to discuss I opted for the most obvious.

"How is the pregnancy?"

I could hear her short gasp as she was surprised I was talking to her, most likely expecting me to ignore her or even shout at her not that he couldn't handle herself I knew she could definitely do that, she was a determined and strong woman something I have no problem admitting. She made her way to the sofa and got comfortable, making sure my emotions where in check I turned to face her still remaining by the window with my drink in hand, luckily the insane thirst from last night was gone and I was back to normal.

"It's weird. I can feel it move inside me, growing. I don't know how to describe it"

I couldn't help but give her a small smile, she was glowing with happiness. It was hard not to be happy for someone when they are expecting a child. Knowing she at least deserved luck with this new part of her life I congratulated her.

"I'm glad Klaus hasn't killed you yet, and I'm happy that you're getting to experience motherhood."

She looked shocked by my words but nodded her head in thanks. Feeling as if that's as nice as I could be to her I finished my drink and left her sitting with her thoughts. I returned to my room and made up my bed and got a quick shower planning to at least see a little of the French Quarter because I highly doubt that I will ever return to this place as long as Klaus is here, and from what Elijah has told me about Klaus wanting to regain power form Marcel it sounds as if he is planning to remain here for a long time.

It really was a beautiful place, old and full of culture and life. I stood watching how everyone came to life on the street and smiled at everyone they met, there was music and food and I wondered is this where Klaus stood when he left me that voice message? Telling me he was standing in one of his most favourite places in the world and wished I was there to share it with him?

I walked around until my stomach grumbled and I decided to have lunch out. Not really wanting to return to the house and be alone with Hayley, just because I was pleasant earlier doesn't mean I am willingly going to put myself in a situation where we have to talk. There is just too much that has happened between us, the past and now the present. I don't know why it bothers me so much it's not like I wanted to have Klaus' baby, or even want to be with him at all. Until Klaus I never truly felt completely wanted, even for my flaws. He seen my controlish ways as endearing, enjoyed my anger and stubbornness. Maybe this is why I have a problem with Hayley now; I blame her from taking that away from me, the feeling of choice. The choice of adventure and the chance to see a beautiful world with him, now that his circumstances have changed I am sure that he no longer wishes to whisk me away and show me what this world has to offer.

Arriving at the bar Elijah took me to I entered, hoping Marcel would not be present and I could eat in peace. The blonde bar maid from last night was behind the bar, chatting happily with some of the customers and she gave me a pleasant smile as she spotted me. I went to a table and looked at the menu, trying to decide what I wanted. Nothing really jumped out at me and I decided to go for a simple sandwich. A waitress came over and took my order and told me it would be a few minutes before it would be ready. Seeing that I was now sitting alone the blonde barmaid came down to sit opposite me

"Hello, I noticed you were sitting alone and I know you are friends with Marcel so I thought I would keep you company on my break if it doesn't bother you"

She gave me a friendly smile which I was instantly suspicious of, mainly because Elijah had told me how sneaky Marcel could be, and with the people in this city not on vervain anyone could be under compulsion. I nodded returning a fake smile

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Caroline"

"Cami"

With that my sandwich arrived and Cami placed and order, I wonder if Marcel had compelled her to befriend me, if she would look for details so she could report back to him, remembering to be careful but not wanting her to be aware that I was on edge I started a casual conversation with her.

"So as I am new here visiting my friend, is there anywhere in particular that I should see?"

She smiled, and talked about how everywhere here was beautiful, she named some of the places where I had already been this morning and I nodded to let her know I was listening. Slowly the casual conversation ended and she changed the topic.

"I saw you here with Elijah Mikaelson the other night, is he the friend you are visiting?"

I nearly choked on my sandwich at how blunt she was being; maybe she had the hots for Elijah and wanted to know if there was something going on between us. How I wished it was that simple, that my sole reason for being here was to chase after Elijah, it would be so much easier than the real reason.

I smiled and nodded

"Yes I met Elijah a little while back and he mentioned that I should come and see the wonders of New Orleans, saving me from having to book into a hotel he offered me a spare room"

I felt a sense of Déjà vu at explain my reason for being here; remembering the night Elijah brought me here to meet Marcel. I noticed how she did not seem satisfied with my answer; she looked as if she almost had to get the exact information before she could be at ease, confirming my suspicions that she has been compelled. Knowing that Elijah wanted me to remain in Marcel's good book I thought up a plan, what would spike Marcels interest in me further than a shared dislike for Klaus?

Leaning in a little closer as if to tell her a secret I lowered my voice, hoping she would not see through my lies and the fake trust I was showing her

"Well actually my main reason to come was to settle a dispute with his brother Klaus. He crossed my temper not so long back and I wished to level the scores, but when I got here I found out that he has left town on some business with no word on when he plans to return. Although it is not a complete waste of a trip, I happened to stumble my way across a man."

I sat back with a smile and a fake giggle, hoping she would accept the information and take the bait. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she shrugged it off and offered me a slight smile.

"I can tell there is some difficulty between you and Klaus, your whole body tensed as you spoke his name, your eyes danced with fire."

Was she psycho analysing me? I felt a flutter of nerves and I thought she had seen through it all but was relieved when she smiled a genuine smile once again

"Sorry, I am a Psychology major! I can't help but try and get into people's heads!"

Little did she know that half the people or should I say vampires in this city could get inside her head and doesn't need a psychology major to do so. She quickly changed the subject and quizzed me on who that man I met is.

"His name in Marcel, I met him here two nights ago for the first time, and had drinks with him again last night!"

She smiled

"I thought you looked familiar, I was working last night I must have caught a glimpse of you at some stage"

I frowned, she had seen me, she came straight to me as I sat at the bar and served me a drink. There wasn't much of a crowd last night so there was no way she could have forgotten me, unless she was compelled to do so.

I nodded and smiled, knowing that I had caught her attention. She asked me more

"Are you planning to see each other again?"

I looked down shyly hoping she would catch it and spoke in a lower tone

"I don't know, I ended our time together quite suddenly last night. He walked me back to where I was staying when I received a phone call from my best friend who I haven't spoke to in a while and in my excitement of hearing from her I practically turned my back on him and went inside"

She smiled, at my shyness and answered

"I know Marcel, he drinks here a lot. He seems to be a bad boy if you know what I mean, he has that appeal. I am sure if you were to explain he would understand and not hold it against you. If you would like I could bring you up in conversation the next time I see him?"

I wanted to compel her by my private spy but with Marcel already controlling her mind it was too risky, instead I checked the time on my phone and made an excuse that I had to leave. With a big smile and an awkward and uncomfortable hug we parted ways. I was happy that I was at least able to keep my act going for Marcel, once he asks Cami later what I said she would be able to back up my story of visiting Elijah but also be able to let slip that I wanted to get even with Klaus, I hope he doesn't see it as an obvious attempt to get in his good books through his dislike for Klaus.

Making sure I was not followed or in any danger I made my back to the Mikaelson home, hoping that Elijah had returned. It was early afternoon now and he had left after our conversation this morning to visit Davina.

Hayley had fallen asleep on the sofa where she sat earlier when we talked, I could hear movement somewhere else in the house and sighed when I realised it must be Elijah. I made my way to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of blood from a blood bag that had been chilling in the fridge. I sat at the table reading through the magazine that Hayley had this morning, I hadn't noticed anyone joining me in the kitchen and when I heard her voice I spluttered and spat blood all over the magazine and table.

"What they bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Rebekah?"

I questioned. I thought she would have remained in Mystic Falls with Matt. Elijah had told me she left a few weeks ago when Elijah had managed to escape from Davina after Klaus traded his daggered body for Marcels trust; he said she was going to return to Matt, wanting to protect him from any possibly danger as Silias may target the one human in the group of friends.

"Clearly it's me, now tell me why you are here?"

I stood up, confused.

"Has Elijah not told you?"

A look of worry came over her face but quickly disappeared.

"Told me what? Caroline just spit it out!"

I folded my arms across my chest and answered

"Klaus is being held captive by Marcel, he is being tortured and starved and they want his blood for something"

She smiled

"Well it's nothing he doesn't deserve. Somebody needed to teach him a lesson. He will be fine, he's the original hybrid he cannot be killed; Marcel will tire of him and let him go. If he has Klaus then he does not know about Hayley and the baby and that is the main thing"

My eyes shot up in surprise

"He is your brother? And you don't care? He has the help of that powerful witch, what if she has found a way to kill him?"

This time her eyes shot up in surprise and she smirked at me

"The question is Caroline, why do you care? Have you come here to finally take my brother up on his offer?"

This is why I cannot stand this woman, she is so infuriating, just like her big brother. They have a way of getting under your skin and annoying you to no end. Her face softened a little, realising what she had said. Knowing how the circumstances have now changed what with Hayley and the baby. Even though I saw her regret her words I knew I would not get an apology, not that I really wanted one. I didn't want to admit to Rebekah about the connection Klaus and I shared but if she is going to help us get him she will find out eventually.

"I am here because apparently Klaus and I are weirdly connected, through blood sharing. I seen him in my dreams and came to tell Elijah, and now I don't know why I am still here"

I said looking out the window above the sink as I said the last bit, her silence made me look back to her face which was in a state of shock. She came to the table and took a seat, feeling as if I was towering over her I sat back in my own chair.

"Klaus blood shared with you?"

I nodded, still watching the shock on her face

"But he knows how personal that is … I mean he would never … "

Her reaction was quite similar to his, she was definitely stunned. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face

"I have underestimated you Caroline; you really do have an effect on my brother. He claims to love you but he also claims to love Elijah and me but he does not second think about daggering us when we fight. For him to take this step with you, after no commitment or declaration of love is a big deal, bigger than I think you realise"

"It doesn't matter now, everything has changed. Klaus and Hayley are having a baby and as soon as he is free I will leave and return back to my own life"

I could hear the clear ring of sadness in my voice, and I couldn't pinpoint the exact emotions I was feeling at the minute.

"Caroline, we have our differences you and me. My brother may treat me terribly but I love him as I know deep down he loves me too. Elijah is confident that the birth of this child, Klaus' own flesh and blood will heal our family, bringing to light the humanity Klaus has fought so hard to keep hidden these past one thousand years and make us complete, but I know now that Klaus will never be fully complete without the love of a woman. A woman who can match him for stubbornness and determince, someone who challenges him daily. With the two of you connected through the blood bond I know that you are that woman."

Her honesty and emotion confused me, was she playing an angle on me? Why after never showing me a hint of kindness is she now telling me that I am the right woman for Klaus, why is she pleading his case?

"Rebekah our blood bond as you call it changes nothing apart from the fact we share dreams and that we will know if the other is in danger. The truth is that whatever possibility there was of me loving your brother is gone now, things have changed and we both need to accept that change"

She didn't fight me on it, knowing it was too personal a conversation for us to have. Rebekah offered me one last smile and an unexpected comment

"Thank you for helping him. I'm not saying that we are besties now but I hate you a little less"

I smiled, true Rebekah behaviour. Deciding to play along I answered

"I hate you a little le… Nope I can't, I still hate you the same"

She smiled and then flashed out of the kitchen getting back to whatever it was she was up to. Possibly trying to get in touch with Elijah to get the full story and find out our plan.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I did not recognise the number on my screen, I knew it wasn't actually him but the message sounded like him especially the 'love' part, someone, most likely Marcel was playing with me

"Caroline, love. How are you keeping?"

A message from Klaus would have had a sweetheart in there somewhere along with something more witty and annoying than that simple text. Marcel has clearly spoken to Cami and is trying to see if what I told her about Klaus is true

"Unless you are going to apologise for all that you have done, I do not see a reason why you are texting me Klaus"

Simple and not giving too much away I hit send and waited on a reply, interested to see where this would lead.

**A/N Do we want Caroline and Rebekah to get along? Or is their bitchy relationship better? I wanted to have a little bit of action between Hayley and Caroline, just to show Caroline's ability to be the bigger person.**

**Is there anything you would like to see more of?**

**As always reviews make me happy !**

**Thanks **

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N As promised this chapter in in Klaus POV. I have never written in Klaus POV before so forgive me if I am a little rusty to begin with. I hope with your reviews and comments that I can improve as I go along. There are flashbacks which have been written in **_**italics. **_

**Also I wrote this while at my work placement so forgive me if there are spelling mistakes as I was answering phone calls and other office work whilst writing.**

**So without further ado here is the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not have anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Klaus POV**

I woke up to the sound of key being turned in the lock of my prison door, the red hot anger returned to my veins making my entire body shake. Each emotion was the opposite of what I was feeling just seconds ago. I had seen Caroline, felt her hand on my face or well imagined I felt her hand on my face. It was the most realistic dream I have had in such a long time, in this dream she tried to convince me it was real, or as real as it can be. That it was due to a blood bond we shared due to the times when she drank my blood to cure herself and that one time that I had bitten her.

I had denied myself of sleep because I couldn't handle the dreams, the dreams of being freed only to wake up and once again find myself in shackles. Instead of sleep I stayed conscious and endured the endless embarrassment and humiliation of being held captive by man I once thought of as a son, knowing that he was holding me here against my will and that there is nothing I can do about it.

I glared at Marcels men as they came through the door with an empty blood bag, and walked towards me, smirks on their faces and began to draw my blood, once it was filled they gave me two injections one of vervain to weaken my vampire side and the other with wolfs bane to weaken my werewolf side, individually they were painful but together they were torture. As they walked back towards the door laughing I made a promise to myself, when I get out of here everyone who was involved with this will feel my wrath, I will kill each and every one of them making their deaths as painful as possible.

The thought of Caroline being horrified at my thoughts crossed my mind but I quickly dismissed them, unlike my wonderful dream Caroline did not care about me, and would not come running to my assistance, instead she is in college living her life like any other teenage vampire that is hell bent on living as normal a life as possible, with her lovesick, revenge driven hybrid boyfriend most likely by her side as I granted her wish and let him come back to her.

I felt the instant weakness overcome my body, some due to the loss of blood and the rest due to the powerful witch that was doing all she could to keep me as weak as possible. Marcel knows that my blood will cure a werewolf bite, if he thinks that all he has to deal with when I am free is a few bites to heal he has another thing coming, no matter how miraculous my blood is it will not cure a missing heart.

Once again I tried to break the shackles cutting my wrists and ankles to the bone. They didn't loosen at all the only way they can with stand my strength is that they have been magically spelled. As if she was watching me the witch attacked my mind with that magic every witch loves to watch a vampire squirm with, something we can't block out no matter how hard we try no matter how old or strong we are it's just something that we cannot escape. It lasted for the same amount of time as always, after I try to break the shackles she makes me suffer with this pain and it weakens me further. It would stop and I would catch my breath, then it would start all over again and continued like this for the rest of the day and sometimes during the night.

Sometime in the middle of all the pain I felt someone enter in my mind, I felt her innocence and pureness in my dark and twisted mind. I felt her go through my memories, joys and fears. I could feel her see them all, felt her reactions as she saw the bad things I have done, felt her sorrow when she seen my pain, of losing my family. I felt her surprise when she discovered that in the beginning I hated who I was made to be, hated that I needed human blood to survive, how those first drops of human blood to complete the transition disgusted me, not wanting to drink it but the heavenly satisfying feeling I got when I did.

She dug deeper and deeper, into my human memories. The joy I felt as a child and what it was like to be innocent, then she came across the memory of Henrik and my father, how after we were turned to vampires he discovered about my mother's indiscretion and how he reacted towards me. I felt the witch pity me when she saw how I was treated, how I was told over and over again that I was an abomination, that I would never be loved, wasn't worthy of being loved.

I don't want her pity; I don't want anyone's pity. I tried to get her out of my mind, to put up those walls that I surrounded my heart in, block her out from thoughts she had no right to see. I chased her around my mind revisiting all those memories I fought so hard to put to the back of my mind. Even as I child I would get insecure about things so easily, insecurity seems to be what the witch is aiming to target.

"_She looks like me; she's going to have the same colour of hair as me. She's so noisy, why does she not be quiet? Why will she not say my name, does she not love me like she loves the others? Am I not being a good big brother? Why won't she crawl to me?"_

"_Niklaus she is just a little baby, these things will happen in time, she will crawl to you just like the others and she will say your name. You remember how it took Kol a little longer to say your name as well?"_

_I just looked at the little girl in my mother's arms; she was smiling and playing with a loose string on my mother's dress. She was right as always, Kol was just a few years older than Rebekah and he too had problems saying my name, up until Kol everyone called me Niklaus but he called me Nik, none of the others got a nickname and that made me feel special, as if Kol loved me more than the others. Now with Rebekah I feel different, I feel as if I loved her more and I felt bad in thinking that, I loved all my brothers but with her it was just different, my only sister, my little sister. I would always protect her, keep the big bad boys away and they will not hurt her like my father hurts my mother, if that is love I will not let Rebekah love, she is better off without it._

After that there were more memories with my insecurities, always feeling like I didn't truly belong. How my father would look at me differently, treat me differently. She dragged up the memory of the night my father found out I was half werewolf and how he made Elijah help him tie me up, I know deep down Elijah hates himself for that, hates that he helped my father. Elijah doesn't realise that I do not blame him for it, he had no choice, that's what Mikael did, he took away your choice.

_You are a beast; you cannot be allowed to embrace that side. Your mother will do a spell to keep you from your true nature; you know what it is like to feel your wolf side this one time, now? You will spend the rest of your life knowing you can never have it again, never have that feeling of freedom again._

_You are a beast, the same beast that killed Henrik._

_You are an abomination_

_Not worthy of love, not even from your family_

_You will never know what it is like to love, or to be loved you are not capable of it._

_You are nothing_

_No-one cares about you._

_I saw the hatred in his eyes, and I looked towards Elijah, my big brother, the one who always helped me escape father's mood swings when we were just little boys, only to see that same hatred in his eyes too. I look towards the ground so it is true, I am not worthy of love and no-one cares. Seeing the hatred swim through Elijah's eyes gave the final blow to my heart, right now and here tied up like the animal I am, I let my heart close. Let it block it all out; let it get used to a life without love. _

Again I felt the young witch's pity, pity I did not want. I hated those memories. After my mother had completed the spell I was cut down and left lying there until I had the strength to pick myself up and walk to our home. My father had not allowed my mother or my siblings to help me. He made them sit at home around the table until I returned, I walked in to see them, and was met by more insults from the man I thought to be my father my whole life and it turned out he wasn't. I saw the sorrow in my mother's eyes and the fear in the eyes of my siblings, in Elijah's eyes I seen guilt. I walked straight to my bed and got in, trying to figure everything out. I remember lying in the bed thinking about how I was an immortal vampire who needed blood to live who could make anyone do anything that I want, that it is in my blood to be a werewolf, my true heritage and how Mikael prevented me from ever embracing it.

That night is when my true hatred started to show, hatred for the man that abused my mother everyday they spent together, made all his children fear him. It became clear my hate would only grow stronger; I left the next morning left them all behind. Not saying goodbye I just walked out the door with intentions to start my own life, where I only needed myself.

I had only travelled a few days before I caught the scent of Elijah, I didn't bother to out run him as I knew he would not stop chasing me until he had said whatever it was he had come to say, Elijah was noble and honest and hates to leave things on bad terms. So I leaned against a tree and waited until he caught up with me

"_Brother, whatever you have been sent to say or do know that there is no need. I don't care; I don't need anyone to make it in this world. I have all the power I could ever want and I intend to make full use of it and take as much advantage as I possibly can."_

_He stood before me_

"_Niklaus, I am not here to change your mind. I am here to apologise for my actions that night. I should have spoken up against father and defended you. You may not be his son, but you are my brother."_

Having already made up my mind I can remember how I answered him

"_As I said Elijah, I do not care. I only hope brother that you and the others discover that you are all better off going out on your own and doing what you want. He cannot harm any of you anymore his is but a mere human."_

I remember how he looked when he told me of our mothers plans, how he seemed almost nervous and slightly scared.

"_Niklaus I came to tell you that father is making mother repeat the spell on him. They have realised that our immortality was a mistake, that we are all abominations. Father will not rest until we are all found and dead The others have already fled, father made his intentions clear after he discovered your absence, he would rather us all dead than continue to live like this"_

I remember how the feeling of dread flooded my body even thought I didn't want it. I knew that the only way to have the freedom I craved was to end this once and for all and I told Elijah I would return home with him to try and speak with our parents. They had drabbled in the dark magic to make us these immortal beings and then they would do it again just to kill us. Their fear of losing us to illnesses didn't compare to the fear of the consequences of their actions.

Just as quick as she had come she left again; my mind was my own once more. I was relieved as I hated having to relive each of those painful memories. I opened my eyes to try and focus on the present, trying to push away all those memories that threatened to spill out, that threatened to remind me of the pain of losing people I had spent my life with, realising that they didn't want me.

I heard the key in the door again and lifted my head to see who it was that was coming this time; the intense anger returned when I saw Marcel walk in his head held high and that annoying confident smirk on his face.

"Klaus, how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know a little tired, hungry and full of revenge"

"Now now, don't be like that. You have proven yourself to be a threat to me and this is just my way of making sure that I can control what happens from here on in"

"I will kill you. My blood cannot cure that"

He laughed

"Who said your blood is to cure me when you inevitably get free and wreak your revenge on me? Well I will admit that I am using some of it to stock up and use as a cure, but I have far bigger plans than that, soon you will discover that there is a lot more to this than meets the eye. You will discover that I will not be so easily killed"

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what exactly it is that he's planning.

"I just came in to check on you to make sure that my men are treating you well"

"Oh yes Marcel they have been fantastic hosts. Shooting my up daily with vervain and wolfs bane and drawing my blood with such skill of a doctor"

The sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

"Where is my brother? Does he know of my capture?"

Marcel shook his head

"Your brother is not the slightest bit worried about you Klaus. I sent him a message from your phone telling him you were going to be out of town for a while"

I smiled, Elijah knows I would be back by now if I had have went anywhere. I wouldn't leave without making sure Hayley and the Baby where taken care of, I may not care for the she-wolf but that child is mine. My blood runs through its veins and it will not grow up without a father. My wolf instincts to look out for my own coming out in strong force, no matter how much I tried to block out my feelings for the child my genetics would not allow me. He will be looking for me; he will not give up until he finds me, something that I truly believe now, after one thousand years of trying to prove to me that we are family I believe him, I believe that as much as he despises me at times, no matter how many times I have betrayed him and daggered him he will come and find me because we are family Always and Forever.

Marcel was not finished

"I don't think he will be thinking about you too much my friend, he seems to have his attention elsewhere walking around with a beautiful blonde baby vampire hanging off his arm. Now what was she called? Caroline? Such a beautiful thing, spent some time with her myself had a few drinks and danced a little quite the lively little thing. I can definitely see the appeal; Elijah really is a lucky man"

My heart leapt to my mouth. Caroline was here? With Elijah? And had spent time with Marcel?

My mind spun and went back to the dream from last night

"…_somehow we are connected, so much so that I've been dreaming of you, seeing you here in this cellar"_

I knew I had to be careful of my thoughts from now on, if Davina could get in my head once she can do it again. It is only a matter of time before she returned for another trip down memory lane, and she will work her way towards my more recent memories.

I knew Marcel was fishing, he wanted to know more about Caroline, wanted to know why she was here and how my family knew her. If she was with Elijah it means he introduced her to Marcel, knowing Marcel would give her a hard time otherwise, he didn't like new vampires on his turf without his permission. What have they told him? What is their cover story? Obviously Marcel believes that Elijah is oblivious to my capture, but I now understand that not to be true, from the dream last night. She is here working with Elijah to help me.

Even though I have heard of the blood bond connection before I cannot believe that it has happened to me. Over my years I heard stories from those who shared a connection; they all differ affecting each vampire pair differently. Only difference is that these vampires where all together, in love and would never be parted unless by death itself. Never before have I heard of shared dreams. Is that all our connection is? Shared dreams?

The hope filled my body along with satisfaction that she was connected like this to me with that satisfaction came fear knowing that Caroline and I are connected like this. With this connection brings new invulnerabilities that I cannot deny, she can see me when I don't want anyone to see me. She can see my worst nightmares and my sweetest dreams.

Still knowing all this I cannot bring myself to regret feeding her blood from my vein, or biting her that night in the Gilbert home. It has given me something I would never have thought possible, a link with someone who does not have to love me because we are family, someone that has made that choice themselves. Is she here to take me up on my offer? Is she giving me a chance to prove to her that I deserve her love?

Is she even aware that if she did not have feelings for me the connection would never have taken root? It would have never developed or strengthened. That in order for the connection to build, you need to care for the person you blood share with? Does she know how to break it? Does she even know that it can be broken? If she did I am sure she would have done it by now so maybe, just maybe there is hope for me yet, hope for the abdominal hybrid that does not deserve to love or to be loved.

"Oh Caroline, Yes I may have some issues with her in the past, we don't exactly see eye to eye"

Seeing the disappointment on Marcels face I knew that Caroline and Elijah had said pretty much the same, it was a lot easier for Caroline to prove that she hated me rather than care for me. He turned and walked away, not really gaining anything from our little chat. I smiled, I knew something he didn't. I may be here and at his mercy, but soon that would change. He would beg my forgiveness, use our past against me but it is too late, for this he will pay the ultimate price, his life.

**Marcel POV**

He looked terrible, pale and weak, and the sight was wonderful. Klaus the almighty hybrid, shackled and at my mercy. Soon he would break free, Davina will lose her power and the spell keeping Klaus there would break, but by that time it will be too late.

I will be more powerful than I ever thought possible. I will be like Klaus, be indestructible and powerful and when people hear my name they will fear me.

Davina has promised me this, her last deed as the all-powerful witch. She will figure out the spell that made the Mikaelson's into vampires using his blood and she will do the same for me, giving me the true immortality that I deserve, making me the true and powerful King of the quarter.

As far as Klaus is concerned there is nothing he can do. Even when he is free he will quickly realise that he cannot kill me, not just because there is no white oak stake but because I will be linked to him. Davina's way of making a balance, when he dies I will die, luckily for me Klaus cannot be killed and has no intentions of giving anyone the opportunity to get close enough to kill him.

A/N Sooooo a surprise POV from Marcel, it wasn't planned it just kind of happened; I thought that we needed a little insight into what Marcel is up to.

Hope it was to your liking, please review it is greatly appreciated.

Thanks

Love2bdifferent x


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So here we go again, another chapter with more reveals. More Rebekah and Caroline interaction that you guys seem to enjoy. Caroline has some revelations about her feelings for Klaus and things start to get more serious in the fight to free him.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not have anything to with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Caroline POV**

I sat and stared at the phone waiting on another message and when one didn't come I was certain that it was not Klaus, no way would he give up that quick, he'd tell me how my anger was endearing that it was a good look on me. I heard Rebekah move about in her room, Hayley was watching some model show on TV and Elijah had still to return. I weighed my options, 1) Talk to Hayley and kill myself being civil towards her or 2) Be a bitch to Rebekah at ease and have it returned? Well that was a no brainer. I cleaned up the splatter of blood on the table I put my cup in the sink and went to hunt down Rebekah.

Once reaching her door I was uncertain on what to do, should I show her that I am not intimated by her and walk on in or knock on the door? She may be an original but I'm pretty sure she would like some common courtesy. Knowing that if the roles were reversed that I would like her to knock on my door before barging in I raised my hand and gave two quick knocks.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"Get on with it"

"Seriously Rebekah? Can I at least come in, instead of talking through a door?"

Why do I even bother?

"Fineeeee …."

She drawled out and I made my way in to see her lying on her bed with her laptop on her knee. Wanting to show her that she didn't bother me I sat at her feet. Not once did she look up at me, clicking away at whatever she was looking at. She didn't say anything waiting for me to speak and get out.

"I got a text"

Still not looking away from the laptop she smirked

"I get them too, a lot of them"

Trying to keep my annoyance at bay and not show her just how much she got to me I gritted my teeth and answered.

"I got a text from someone pretending to be Klaus"

That grabbed her attention

"How do you know it's not him?"

"For one it's not his number and secondly I have been on the receiving end of your brother's advances for nearly a year now I think I know when it's not him."

She raised her hand towards me and clicked her fingers, signalling at me like I was a dog, instead of handing her the phone I just looked from her face to her hand and back again raising my eye brows,

"Ugh, just give me the phone Caroline"

Knowing now was not the time for some petty bitch fight I handed it over. She read it and nodded

"I have to admit that my brother can be quite colourful when texting you, this is definitely not him"

How would she know how Klaus texts me, was she with him when he texted me? I never pictured them to be that close, him asking her what he should say. Rebekah catching on to my thoughts quickly added

"Not that I would know"

It was too late and she knew it, I just looked at her with an incredulous look on my face.

"I may or may not have stolen my brother's phone on occasion to have a nosey"

She said with a sheepish look on her face and I laughed, it was a real laugh. The thought of Rebekah sneaking around stealing Klaus phone was funny, it was a typical teenage girl thing to do on her big brother, and she smiled in response.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Klaus about this, it would be nice for the baby to have an aunt when he or she born. "

A slight look of shock came over her face,

"You won't tell him just have one up on me?"

She was being serious; this beautiful woman had very little self-confidence. Matt had told me about the time she questioned him about bringing her home from school, thinking he was conspiring against her, even now she still can't accept that I am here because I want to be, something that even I don't understand.

"No Rebekah I won't. I know what it's like to have those girly moments, to just be a normal girl. I know what it's like to second guess every word that comes out of a man's mouth, to constantly think there is someone conspiring against you and looking over your shoulder. We may not be the same person Rebekah but we have the same experiences. Men, who use us, take what they want and kick us to the kerb; use us as their play toy."

I tried to push away the thoughts of Damon way back when supernatural beings were still a myth to me, before vampires, werewolves and hybrids basically ruled my little home town. My eyes had drifted from hers, she mirrored the look on my face, just as Damon was going through my head there was a century of men going through hers. I looked back at her face and she looked at me, she nodded and gave me a weak smile

"Does this mean that we are like, friends now?"

"God no! This means that we can talk like civil human beings"

We both smiled, understanding between us. Knowing what we had was the formation of a friendship, but not wanting to lose the only thing that we have in common, our bitchy-ness.

"Good now get out I have shopping to do. We'll discuss the text with 'Lijah when he gets home"

I gladly got up and made my towards the door.

"And by the way, Hayley is having a girl"

Knowing Klaus was having a daughter made it a little more real and images of a little blue eyed, blonde haired girl filled my mind, I noticed how the child looked like Klaus in my mind without a hint of Hayley.

It was early evening and I had nothing to do. Apparently the Mikaelson's didn't believe in doing their own housework, with maids to cook, clean and do laundry. Not that I'm complaining it's nice to have things done for you, it just means you have a lot more time to be bored. It's not as if I can make a habit of going out on my own, the last thing I want is to attract any unwanted attention.

I went to my room and decided to call Elena

"God Care I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us!"

"I'm sorry Elena, things here are … complicated"

"Well seeing as my brother is enjoying being alive again and is in the grill getting drunk with Damon, Stefan has no memories due to some spell Tessa put on him to block Silas' psychic abilities , Tessa who is actually Qetsiyah the original witch who helped Silas become immortal then killed his beloved Amara, who just so happens to be the original doppelganger and his one true love which apparently means that their doppelgangers are destined to be together which has Damon all worked up … please … feel free to distract me! I am all ears care"

I was silent for a few seconds, so much had happened back home. So many truths have come to light and what am I doing? Off saving the hybrid that made us all miserable, keeping him alive for some unknown reason that I don't understand.

Once I started to tell her how the dreams had changed I couldn't stop, I told her everything. My conversations with Elijah, how Klaus and I shared dreams, I told her about Marcel and his history with the originals, Elijah's sort of friendship with the young witch. I told her of how Rebekah and I are on speaking terms and I saved the most surprising for last, I told her about Hayley and the baby.

"Damn Care, that is complicated!"

"I know Elena, tell me about it. I don't know why I am still here; I have done my part I told Elijah. Why can't I leave?"

She cleared her throat uncomfortably

"Look Caroline, it's pretty clear to be seen that Klaus is in love with you. Maybe you have started to return those feelings?"

"What? No! I love Tyler"

"Yes, Care but where is Tyler now? Where was he when you started college? Does he even know where you are? What I am saying is people fall out of love. You know how much I loved Stefan, I still love him but not the way I love Damon, feelings change. Klaus is a man that can give you the world, just as quick as he can take it away from you. I'm not saying that this is a good thing, but I of all people know you can't help you fall in love with"

"Elena I don't know how I feel"

"You may not know now, but you will. You are still there aren't you? You're still thinking about it worrying even. You are living in that house with Rebekah and Hayley, your heart obviously knows what it wants"

"How could I have feelings for a man that has caused so much pain and loss? What does that say about me?"

"Caroline, he has done bad things, so have we all. None of us are perfect. Granted he may have done them for no reason, enjoyed it even but it is in his nature. We know his father treated him like scum, made him feel as if he was unlovable. Along with the pain he has caused, he has done some good turns. He tried to help us stop Silas, saved you from the witches on your graduation day, saved Damon from Tyler's bite. I believe that he done all that for you, his way of showing you what little humanity he has left. Not mentioning all those private little moments you shared, the moments you were too afraid to tell us about."

"How did you know about those?"

I could hear the smile in her voice

"You can't hide things from me. I saw the look in your eyes the night of the ball in the Mikaelson's home. I saw the change in your after you helped Klaus overcome Silas mind control saving him from digging through his back for the stake that was not there. That night after graduation when you came to see us, we heard him walk you here and say goodbye"

"Do you hate me for it?"

"At first I hated how he cared for you, afraid that you would fall for him but watching you try so hard to deny your feelings made me realise that you were doing it for us, so that we wouldn't hate you! Caroline you have done so much for me and Jeremy, anytime we needed your help you were there and sometimes you were forgotten; now I am here for you. I am happy, I have Jeremy and Damon. Stefan has returned even though he has no memories but I'm sure we'll get the old Stefan back, I have you and Bonnie, Matt is happy with his 'not a relationship' with Rebekah, it's time for us to look out for you, to ensure you find happiness, with whoever it is that you want. But we both know Tyler is not the one, who gets you hot under the collar anymore"

"I miss you, I miss home, I miss my mom and I miss life being simple"

"Things will work out, you will figure it out and whatever you decide just know that we are all here for you, we want you happy"

"Thank you. I guess I needed to talk it out with someone, I still don't know what exactly I am feeling but I think it's pretty obvious I feel something for Klaus, how am I going to tell Tyler?"

"Care, just be honest with him. He can't expect you to wait until he is happy that his pack is safe without him. I'm not an expert on werewolves but I'm pretty sure that when a wolf becomes Alpha they are in it for life"

I nodded to myself, letting the realisation that she was right sink in; it's not fair to keep him from what is in his nature.

"I need to meet him; I can't just do it over the phone"

"Let me know what happens?"

"Of course, I'll call you soon"

"Bye care, love you"

"Love you too Elena, tell the others I say hi"

With that I hung up feeling more conflicted than before, somehow along the way I had subconsciously chose Klaus over Tyler. I took out my phone and tried ringing Tyler knowing I would only get his voice mail. I left a message telling him the words used in every break up

"We need to talk"

Sometime during my phone call with Elena Elijah came home and was currently in the living room with Hayley and Rebekah. I made my way down as quiet as possible and caught the end of their conversation, it was about Klaus and I.

"I still can't believe that he blood shared with Caroline. I know he had feelings for her but to go so far?"

Rebekah was still trying to deal with that little bit of information, I though it to be a strange topic of conversation considering the mother of his child was sitting with them

"I don't understand any of this blood sharing thing but I'm just glad that it's not possible for wolves, being connected to him like that would be horrible. I mean having a child with him is enough as it is"

She didn't sound hateful, just honest. It was hard to imagine that she didn't harbour any feelings for him at all, would that change when the child is born? Will they see each other in a different light? Elijah was next to speak

"I thought the birth of the baby would be what saved Niklaus from himself, but maybe with Caroline in the picture too we will get our brother back and our family can be a family again"

I decided that I had heard enough and felt uncomfortable that they were talking about Klaus and I in such a personal way so I loudly went down the rest of the stairs.

I smiled as I came in and took the empty seat beside the sofa, Rebekah was opposite me and Hayley and Elijah shared the sofa, they sat close not too close but close enough to hint that there was something between them, every now and then they would catch eye contact. That may be due to the fact that Elijah treats her with respect and considers her opinions whereas I doubt Klaus would ever treat her like that.

"Rebekah tells me you received a text message?"

I nodded glad that we could pick up a new conversation

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it's Marcel"

"Why do you think he sent it?"

"I think he's trying to figure out my connection to your family, to discover if there is anything he can exploit or use against you."

He nodded

"What did you reply?"

"I just pretended that I thought it was Klaus, I know you and I told Marcel that Klaus and I didn't get on so I just backed it up by saying 'unless you are going to apologise for all that you have done, I do not see a reason why you are texting me Klaus'."

"And there has been nothing since?"

I shook my head and Rebekah spoke

"Do you think he knows more than he is letting on?"

"I doubt it; I think he was curious but that I managed to convince him"

Hayley who had remained silent until now spoke up

"What if he's not and comes around here for answers, what if he finds out about the baby"

Elijah immediately straightened his shoulders in a defensive pose

"He will not harm either of you, you have my word"

Rebekah also spoke

"You have my word as well"

Not knowing what to say and feeling as if I had to say something I said

"If there is anything I can do to protect the child's life, you have my word too"

I had three sets of surprised eyes trained on me. I straightened my back and spoke

"Hayley and I may not have the best track record but her baby is innocent in all this, it didn't choose who her parents would be."

Hayley answered us all

"Thank you."

And then she looked towards me and spoke

"Caroline, I don't what the hell is going on with you and Klaus and I don't want to know either, but I think you should know that I don't love him, or feel anything for him apart from the fact that he is the father of my child. That is as far as my emotions and respect go"

I nodded honestly not knowing what to answer, or how to answer. Again there was a slight awkward tension in the room and I was praying that someone would make it disappear. My prayers were answered when Elijah spoke, his tone though quickly had me on edge.

"Caroline as you know I took a spell from mothers spell book and brought it to Davina, for her to use on Marcel"

This was news to Rebekah as her head shot towards him her eyes widening in surprise

"Which spell?"

"The one she used on us to get into our heads"

She remained silent and continued to listen to what he had to say

"I told Davina that it would be easier for her to get into Marcels head, hoping she would listen and do just that. It took her a while to build the concentration to get it right, her first intentions where to do as I said and get in Marcels head but as she felt the power she changed her mind and got into Klaus'. She raked through his old memories. As she was doing the spell she was at her weakest granting me temporary access to her mind so I could see it all, the memories she chose where painful for Klaus, reminding him of his weakness and how father treated him"

We all remained silent and he continued

"I fear that I have given her another weapon to torture Niklaus. It back fired badly on me and I fear that we need to take matters into our own hands and do this ourselves. If she goes back in she will discover his every thought and secret, she may even find out about Hayley and they baby, and his feelings for Caroline. Giving Marcel two weapons against us"

I felt a shiver wreak my spine, thoughts of what he would do to Hayley and the baby putting me on edge.

"We have no-one to turn to"

Rebekah stated, the witches had betrayed them, Davina had also betrayed them but more personally she betrayed Elijah. There were no wolves to protect Hayley, that's if they would protect her even if they could. Having a hybrid baby with their mortal enemy was bound to have Hayley in their bad books.

All of a sudden the danger of our situation seemed more real, things were not going to go as smoothly as we had hoped, one wrong move and it could result in my death or Hayley and the baby. There was still a question to be answered something we needed to know before we went any further

"What does Marcel want with Klaus? I mean surely he knows that once Davina loses her power and Klaus is free that he will kill him, I don't care how much of Klaus' blood he has it will not heal his heart being ripped out"

Rebekah said trying to figure it all out, Elijah's silence is what made us all look at him

"When I got into Davina's mind, I discovered something else. Marcel is taking his blood for Davina to use as a spell, as well as stocking it up as a cure; he wants her to make him into an original."

Rebekah shouted

"Impossible, mother destroyed that spell!"

"Yes, but with Davina's magic and Klaus' blood she can do anything. She has even figured out a way to get around the loop hole, Marcel will not be truly immortal his life will be linked to Klaus', when Klaus' dies so will he. Marcel Knows it is nearly impossible to kill Klaus which ensures his immortality."

**A/N I only had time to give it a quick read threw so I hope there aren't too many mistakes, forgive me if there is. Hope it was up to standard!**

**Any questions or opinions are welcome, I love reviews. Reviews are good!**

**Thanks **

**Love2bdifferent x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sooooo once again the plot thickens. Thank you so much for all who have reviewed!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not have anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up! **_

**Caroline POV**

"Well obviously we can't let that happen! He'll be insufferable, Marcel as an original is just not allowed to happen!"

I said looking at Elijah and then towards Rebekah. I have enough originals to deal with in my life without the addition of another, especially a cocky and power hungry one. One of those is enough. My thoughts drifted towards Klaus, what's happening to him at this exact moment? Is he in pain? Why did the thought of him hurting bother me?

I am a nice person, admittedly I can be a bitch and a little over powering at times but I'm nice, I don't like seeing people in pain unless they really and truly deserve it. Which confuses me further, Klaus of all people deserves to be shackled up and in the worst of pain, he who has done nothing but hurt me and those I love in one way or another since he came into our lives.

He sacrificed my best friend and killed her, even though she came back but at the loss of her biological father who gave his life for hers. Jenna ended up dying in my place because Damon saved me and Tyler. He thought Klaus would have to postpone the sacrifice until he got another werewolf, which turned out Jules and Jenna was his backup plan. He made Stefan become the ripper again in order to save Damon, he used Tyler as his experimental hybrid, compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity, he got Tyler to bite me and Klaus himself bit me. He tried to drain Elena of all her blood twice, he killed Tyler's mother, he tried to stop Stefan and I from saving Bonnie from those witches and those are just off the top of my head, but still when I think of him in pain it bothers me.

It is so easy to remember all the bad things Klaus has done since he came to Mystic Falls, the pain, destruction and chaos. When it comes to looking for any redeeming qualities it is considerably harder.

I told my body to stop being a traitor and reacting to the images of him in the early days, before I knew just how evil he could be and I had thought him sexy, tall and lean with that amazing British accent, those gorgeous curls, deep blue eyes and the fuck me dimples.

Knowing that now was neither the time nor the place to be having such thoughts I shook my head and tried to focus back on the problem at hand.

"How do we stop him?"

I could feel my neurotic side come to light, a plan needs to be made, every detail needs to be discussed and we have to figure it all out now, so that I can leave this all behind and bleach my mind of every single thought of Klaus before my emotions have a chance to develop any further. Maybe once he is found the best thing would be to get Elijah to compel me to forget my feelings for him? Or at least compel me to determine what exactly my feelings are toward him; am I lusting after him or do I actually care for him? I have had feelings for guys before, they normally chose Elena and I got over them, if it turns out that I do like Klaus in that way I will managed to get over them…eventually.

Rebekah spoke what we were all thinking, well most of us as I was still slightly distracted

"The question is how do stop him without his Hench men wanting revenge?"

We all sat in silence trying to find a way to work all this to our favour, slowly my mind starting to calm down and focus.

"What does Marcel care about most apart from being king?"

I looked up, to see them all waiting on me to continue

"Okay. If Marcel doesn't have his army of nightwalkers he is left with the few day walkers he has which is what? Ten?"

Hayley chuckled

"So you are suggesting you kill the night walkers? The three of you, against three hundred of them?"

"No, I am suggesting that we offer them something better, something they have been waiting years to get from Marcel. The ability to come out during the day"

There was a small silence before Rebekah spoke

"They won't turn on him so easily"

Elijah agreed

"I agree with Rebekah, they have been with him for one hundred years. They have followed and trusted him and will not fall for anything less than a well thought out and believable reason to abandon him"

Okay fair enough. I just need to think about betrayal. What would make me turn on someone who I had spent the last one hundred years of my life protecting and working for? One reason why I would leave them behind, betray them. It hit me, I would betray them if I knew they would betray me, it would be survival of the fittest.

"We make them believe that Marcel is turning on them. We tell them his plans to become an original, show them that he will have the power to compel them, take away any freedom they have left"

It is risky but given the circumstances it's all we have, with no outside support risks need to be taken. Elijah who had followed my train of thought spoke

"We make a deal with them. Tell them Marcels plan and offer them the secret to the daylight ring and offer them a place on our side."

Each of us knew that this was extremely dangerous. No-one was more aware of the dangers than me. Elijah and Rebekah would survive a dagger to the heart whereas I would not. Am I really going to risk my life in order to save his? Since when had it come to this? Without even considering what I was doing I have offered up a plan that could kill me and I wasn't sure why I was still hoping it would work.

Wanting to get this plan into action I asked Elijah how do we even go about starting this, even though by now I should be a professional at executing plans to take powerful vampires down as I have been a part of so many.

"How do we go about this Elijah? Where do we start?"

"First we need to get Hayley out of here far away where no-one would think of looking for her, somewhere that both she and the baby will be safe. Just because we are making a deal with the night walkers doesn't mean that she won't be in danger. Then we need to make a scene, somehow force Marcel to reveal his intentions. The night walkers would not believe us if we told them his plan, they would see it as us trying to take him down by using them. We need to provoke him, maybe by making him feel insignificant? Make him want to think he is getting one over on us. I can only imagine that he intends to have Davina do the spell as soon as she can, which means she could be close to preforming it already. I need to get in her head again to find out how close she is. When Marcel has revealed his plan his nightwalkers should start to get paranoid, that's when we approach them and offer them our deal. With them on our side it would not take much to kill those closest to Marcel and kill him"

Rebekah flinched in her seat which caught my attention, her gaze softened slightly and a look of pain crossed her face, I kept watching her which she noticed and turned to glare at me, I brought my attention back to Elijah. The nagging feeling of missing something bothered me until I promised myself that I would talk to her later.

Hayley was cradling her stomach and I agreed with Elijah that it would be best to get her out of this mess, but where in the world would she go? She had no family that she knew off; she had no friends since she betrayed Tyler. I looked to see Elijah with a frown on his face probably coming to the same conclusion as me. It was then that it hit me; I was not included in this plan?

"Elijah, the plans seems good and like it could work but what about me? What can I do?"

"You Caroline will stay out of it as much as possible. This is not your battle; you have done so much by just coming here in the first place to tell me what was going on. I understand there is so much more that you want to learn about your connection with Niklaus but now is not the time, you are too easy to kill, and Niklaus would never forgive me if I let something happen to you, I may not know the extent of his feelings for you but I do know that he would be impossible to live with if you were to be killed while saving him."

I was pissed off to say the least; I am here to save him. I needed to be a part of this. To pay the debt! I can't just leave now that they know what is going on, that doesn't count I have to physically be there and be a part of the rescue party. I stood up and raised my voice slightly

"Elijah I know how cranky your brother can be trust me, but you do not want to piss off a neurotic, teenage, female, baby vampire. I am here for some reason that I don't fully understand myself, but I know that I need to be a part of this. In order for me to repay my debt to him I need to be there when he is saved."

Rebekah and Hayley couldn't help but chuckle at my outburst, Elijah sat there slightly shocked at the manner in which I spoke to him, and I always tried to be well mannered around Elijah as he was noble and elegant.

"Caroline, please consider what it is that you are asking"

"I know what I am asking, I know the danger I am getting into. I started college, I got on a plane and saw New Orleans things I would have not been able to do if Klaus had not have been there to save me on my graduation day. This is important to me…"

Niklaus Mikaelson, original hybrid. Ultimate big bad. Ruthless. Scheming. Vindictive. Possessive. Jealous. Infuriating. Annoying. Demanding. Controlling. Spiteful. Cocky. Stubborn. Self-confident. Charming. Funny. Playful. Talented. Flattering. Fashionable. Flirtatious. Confusing. Lonely. Hurt. Sad. Unlovable.

No not unlovable, all these words that spring to mind when describing Klaus but he was not unlovable. He could be saved, he could be helped and he most definitely could be loved. It will just take someone who cares enough to look past everything else, to see the lonely man that is on the inside who has lived one thousand years with the knowledge that his own parents did not love him, feeling as if his siblings didn't love him, making himself into a man that no-one would want to love, closing himself off and hiding behind the villain mask.

A thousand years of not trusting anyone. Not letting anyone in. Not allowing himself to share his passions with anyone, his love for art and music and all that natural beauty. Never truly feeling as if he was important to someone. Knowing that no-one would risk their life to save his, that no-one was waiting on him to come home every day, depending on him coming home. Someone who smiled with genuine happiness when they saw him or anticipated when they would see him again. Never letting himself love someone so much that it would kill him to lose them.

She would be someone who as a child never truly held their parents attention and felt isolated. Who grew up be second best to everyone else, who was never first choice and had to change who she was just to fit in. Distracted herself with prom committees and other activities just to take her mind of how lonely she was on the inside. Fell in love with any boy who would look at her twice, bend over backwards to make them happy to ensure that their interest remained with her. Someone who would give their life for her friends and family, for those she loves. Someone who would go anywhere to help him, save him. Someone who would have to be one crazy son of a bitch to even consider letting herself love him but still not stop her emotions develop towards him, knowing that he is all those things but still be determined to risk her life to save his. Someone who will tolerate his annoying sister and live in the same house as the woman he had a one night stand with and is carrying his child. Someone who didn't even know until this very second what her feelings where, that it took her this much thought to even believe the fact that she was falling in Love with him. That she was terrified to love him but knew that it was unstoppable and that she didn't want to stop it. Realising that it took the threat of being sent away for her own safety for her to realise that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't leave, realising that she is sitting in a room with three people staring at her as if she's about to pass out and that she has been talking about herself to herself in a third person narrative for the last number of minutes.

I found Elijah's eyes and said

"…he is important to me"

I noticed how his eyes widened slightly and a small smile formed on his lips, but it quickly looked away when he seen the panic all over my face.

"Caroline, are you alright?"

I nodded not able to say anything else. The tension in the room felt as if it was going to smother me. Why of all places did I have to have this epiphany in the living room with all of them here? Could I not realise that I like him on my own? In private where I can shout at myself to snap out of it and not be so stupid?

The night I told him I knew he loved me and he saved me I thought he would laugh at me, for making such a big deal out of a little attraction he had for me, that it was all a game, a challenge to win me over before he pushed me to the side. I didn't expect it to be true, or to affect me in anyway, but apparently it has. It has got into my head and if not mistaken my heart and decided to care for him without letting me know.

Again I shook my head to concentrate on our plan, all this emotional stuff I can deal with at a later stage, or not deal with at all if I get Elijah to take it all away.

"How do we provoke Marcel?"

Elijah accepting that she needs the distraction begins to talk.

"We need to make him feel powerless, to take something from him. Knowing he will potentially be an original soon he won't be able to keep it to himself, he won't be able to let us feel as if we can take everything from him hopefully causing him to break and tells us. He will not want us making little of him in front of his mean, or those that fear him. He'll reveal his hand when he feels that we are getting one over on him"

Rebekah who had recovered from her little emotional moment spoke up

"So we need something that he cares about. That he was once willing to risk getting killed over just to have? Something that even to this day he can't help but let get under his skin?"

Elijah smiled

"Rebekah are you sure about this? That was a hard time for you, you where terribly hurt by the actions of all involved"

She squared her shoulders and held hear head high

"Always and forever Elijah, it might not mean much to him but I value it as much to day as I did back then. None of us can afford to have him become an original. We have to think about Hayley and the baby now."

I was confused as I watched brother and sister talk about something that happened in the past.

"Very well then sister, it is your call"

Hayley as confused as me asked

"So what exactly is her call?"

Rebekah got up and made her way towards the small table that held the alcohol and poured herself a glass before she came to stand in front of us all.

"When we first came to New Orleans and made ourselves a home, I fell in love. Well a few times actually but this one was different. Marcel was a slave that Klaus saved and brought into our family. With us he grew up and worshiped the ground Klaus walked on. For so long I ignored my feelings for him knowing that if Klaus ever found out he would kill Marcel. One day Marcel told me he didn't care, that he wanted to be with me and that was it any resistance I had crumbled and we kissed. It was at that moment that Klaus came to us, I begged for Marcel's life knowing Klaus could not kill him as he loved him like a son. Instead he daggered me and gave Marcel a choice, he could remove the dagger from my heart and life the rest of his days with me as a human or he could forget me and become a vampire, something he wanted as much as he wanted me"

My heart broke for her, I knew that Rebekah never truly got to be in love without Klaus taking it from her, another thing to add to the list of terrible things he had done. Seeing her tell us the story with her emotion clear on her face made me pity her and I knew that she kill me if she knew that.

"Fifty two years later the dagger was removed from my heart and Klaus told me what Marcel chose. From that day I vowed to never fall in love again, the pain of repeatedly having it taken from me was too much to bear. Since my return to New Orleans I have seen on his face that he still cares for me. I know that given the chance and if I could convince him there is no ulterior motive he will be with me, protect me from Klaus and if the need arises fight for me"

For once I would not be the blond haired distraction.

She tipped her glass back and emptied it in one mouthful and went to refill it once more, this time she came back and took her seat. Elijah spoke, shedding light on the rest of his plan.

"Caroline it looks like for the next few days you will be the love of my life that I will do anything for and to protect. You should be so lucky"

He smiled and gave me a wink. This playful side of Elijah was unheard of; his eyes sparkled and held of a hint of cheekiness. I really couldn't help the blush that appeared on my cheeks. I looked away from him smiling and was met by Hayley's eyes, with a hard glare she looked away from me. Oooh somebody was not happy with this part of the plan.

Needing this distraction and something to lift all the emotional tension in the room I kept up his charade

"Tell me my love, how is it that we met?"

"I was on my travels through the small town of Mystic Falls when I saw this beautiful baby vampire struggle to come to terms with her transition, not one to give up the opportunity to be in the presence of a beautiful woman I befriended you and helped you overcome said struggle. From then on it was love at first sight."

"And from then I have sworn to be at your side forever more because I cannot bear to be parted from you, but I despise your brother who has wronged me in the past, and as a new vampire my intensified emotions of hatred towards him have led me to hurt him as much as possible, and I really can't stand your sister so kill both birds with the one stone I daggered her to get back at him"

"And together we are here to take back what once belonged to my family. Starting with breaking all of Marcels rules, just because we can"

Rebekah joined in

"And when you two are living the dream I am stuck in a coffin waiting for Caroline to get over her jealousy of me and the fact that no matter how much she tried she will never be as beautiful or as powerful as me and free me so I can join my brother in power of our home"

"Yeah, and I can shipped of somewhere I don't know anyone be on my own, carrying a miracle baby vowing to never again in my life have a scotch fuelled one night stand with an original hybrid"

Hayley said smiling but still sarcastic.

**A/N So there we go, again apologies for any mistakes. I am currently typing up the next chapter and if you guys are lucky I'll have it up later this evening! There a few shocks in store and as expected this can't always be plain sailing so there will be ups and downs.**

**Please drop me a reviews it helps, I promise.**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I tried to get this up last night but time got away on me and also heard the sad news about Nelson Mandela.**

_**"For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others."-Nelson Mandela**_

**So without further ado … here you go!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not have anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except what my imagination stirs up**_

**Marcel POV**

This is life. How much better can it get? Well apart from becoming an original, but still, this feeling of power and control is all I have ever wanted. Loyalty and respect from my men knowing they will let nothing happen to me.

I sat back with my drink in hand and looked around the small bar, seeing vampire mix with human, see couples in a corner and singles at the bar looking for that special someone. Mine. All mine, I say who lives and who doesn't, and I control what happens and what doesn't and who can take it away from me? No one, when I become an original I will have it all.

I frowned at what would have to happen in order for me to keep all that I had, but I know that when she has the time to calm down she will forgive me, life will be different for her afterwards. She will come to realise that she can still be normal and powerful. I will continue to keep her safe, she can do what she wants, live where she wants and go to school where she wants but she will do what I want. With her by my side I cannot fail and I will never fall.

Just as I was about to raise my hand towards Cami indicating that I wanted a refill, I could sense the presence of another vampire. Then with my heightened hearing I could hear them flash towards me. She stood by my side and my long dead heart willed to beat. I took in her unusually ragged appearance and seen the fear in her eyes.

"Rebekah, what has happened?"

She looked around us making sure no-one could hear

"Marcel I need to speak with you"

Her eyes pleaded with me and how could I resist her? Had I not be willing to give up my life for just one kiss from her one hundred years ago? Of course I was surprised that she was here and being so open towards me, since she returned it has been glares and spiteful words but now it is clear that whatever it is that has this blonde original scared means she can overcome the hurt I caused when I chose immortality over her.

As a king I refuse to stoop so low as to beg her to listen to my explanation. If our love was real then it would have survived my choosing immortality over her, just so that we would have forever to work it out and be together. So upon her return I let her believe that I no longer cared.

We stepped out the back of the bar where she quickly scanned the area for any eavesdroppers.

"Marcel I fear my brother in conspiring against me"

Her voice shook and I knew why, Rebekah loved her brothers, she loved Klaus even though he has done nothing but hurt her in life. I knew it couldn't be him she was talking about after all he was in my cellar. I smiled but quickly wiped it off my face, what would she think if saw me smiling when she came to me in her time of need?

"I thought Klaus was out of town?"

I questioned knowing she would expect it to be my automatic response

"For once it is not Nik who wants me in a coffin. Its Elijah, he is not the man we once knew. He has changed and it is all her fault!"

She said and I could hear the anger and hatred in her voice

"Who?"

"Caroline"

She spat out her name as if it was the worst word in the world.

"Elijah and Caroline?"

"Yes. He came across her in some little town in Virginia; she was just a brand new vampire and was struggling to cope, Elijah ever the Nobel man offered to help her only he fell for her, like I've never seen him do so before. He hangs of her every word, will do anything to make her happy. Marcel I fear that he will dagger me and she will hide my body somewhere I'll never be found. Not even Klaus will find me if he ever cares enough to look"

She was desperate and I knew it.

"Rebekah why are you so afraid? You have never been afraid of your brother before"

"I am not afraid of Elijah, but of his feelings for her. He is blinded by love. She hates me and I don't know why. For once I didn't bother her I thought great one of my brothers has finally got me a new sister eternity won't be so bad now but no! She's terrible, like a stroppy child that never stops!"

I met Caroline and that is not how she came across. Her and Elijah didn't seem to be remotely interested in each other never mind in love.

"Are you sure it's the same Caroline we are talking about here? I mean I have met her and your brother did not seem interested"

She took a step back from me, hurt written all over her face.

"You don't believe me?"

I just looked at her trying to figure this all out. What the hell is going on?

"I'm sorry, I thought that maybe you could help me. I'm sorry I never came to you when I returned, never gave you the chance to explain what exactly happened that night so long ago. Maybe it's best that I don't know it will make leaving easy to do. Goodbye Marcel, maybe we'll meet again in a few hundred years from now and hopefully can figure everything out"

She said and kissed me on the cheek and flashed away before I could blink. Rebekah Mikaelson, the strong blonde beauty letting me see her so vulnerable and weak. I know I should have said something more but her last words had stunned me, maybe in the future we could figure it out, was that her way of saying she has forgiven me for choosing to become a vampire over my love for her?

I stood for only a few seconds, I knew what it was that I needed to do, go after her apologise and make her see that there will never be another for me like her, that's she's all I want, all I need.

**Caroline POV**

Rebekah had returned with the biggest of grins before she put her finger to her lips for us to be quiet, he had taken the bait and if he wasn't already hiding out side he would be within seconds. She stormed up stairs and packed a bag, Elijah and I waited until she returned before we began what we hoped would be my Oscar winning performance.

"Don't be so bloody dramatic Rebekah!"

"Dramatic? Elijah this in not dramatic! This is me leaving before I find myself with a dagger in my heart. This is me realising that you have chosen her over me, over family"

"Family? Since when Rebekah have we acted like family? The fighting, leaving each other for centuries, that is not how family works. The only one of us you related to as family was Niklaus, you ran side by side with him when father found us, always following in his shadow"

"So that is what this is about? Jealousy over Klaus?"

"Why would I ever be jealous of Niklaus? I have Caroline, I have returned home to New Orleans and I even have Marcel as a play toy when I get bored"

"Marcel? Christ Elijah can you not just leave him be? You are as bad as Nik. Look what Marcel has done with this place, he done in one hundred years what none of us could do in two hundred"

"As I have already said Rebekah, I already have all that I desire"

"So much for Always and forever"

I knew it was my queue after all this supposed to be all because of me.

"Well he has an Always and forever. With me"

"Stay the bloody hell out of this you blonde imbecile"

"That's rich coming from you, Rebekah 'drop-her-knickers-at-the-first-smile' Mikaelson"

I could see the chuckle wanting to escape Elijah, even Rebekah wanted to smile, we all knew we needed to make it convincing and not sound as if it had been scripted so that meant coming up with this stuff on the spot!

"Ha! Funny, if I am not mistaken you were desperate and craved any sort of attention. When my brother found you, you automatically dropped to kiss his fucking ass"

"Rebekah, you will not speak to Caroline like that"

"I will speak to her however I bloody damn please, Bro…"

Neither Rebekah nor I was expecting it, we were staring to have fun with it, then suddenly mid-sentence Elijah flew towards her pain on his face for what he was about to do, he mouthed "I'm sorry" before he plunged the dagger into her heart. I couldn't help but lose my breath, for once I hated to see her desiccate, and every fibre of my being wanted to remove that dagger. Whereas before I always wanted to push it further in, somehow get it to melt into her body so that it could never be pulled out.

I hope to whatever God there is that Marcel is buying this.

Elijah came back to my side and with a quick nod I knew it was my turn to speak again, clearing my voice of the previous emotion I quickly turn on my bitch mode, or should I say Klaus' bitch mode as he was always on the receiving end of it.

"Thank God for that, there is only so much of your whining sister I can take. Although I am glad it is finally just the two of us."

Hopefully Marcel would catch on what it was we were trying to portray next, and realise that he doesn't want to hear us 'have sex' and leave, it was the only thing we thought of that might show him that the party was over!

Slowly I ran my hands up Elijah's arms and rested them on his chest, as I done this as any lover would do, but my eyes were glued to Rebekah's body, and I knew Elijah hated what he had to do and it would take time to get over it and even though she offered to do it, he would spend a long time making it up to her.

"My love if you would please calm your hands, I have to take care of said sister, her desiccated body does somewhat kill the mood"

Both Elijah and I kept up the act until we were sure Marcel was no longer in hearing range. We were supposed to wait until we were outside the house before we started the argument but when the time comes the times comes, when you have all these witty remarks you have to say them no matter what the plan is. Still not comfortable speaking out loud I whispered to Elijah

"Does she have to remain daggered?"

Elijah stepped back from me giving us both back our personal space. The permanent shake that had taken up residence in my hands quickly left.

"I am afraid she does, she knew what she was offering to do. If she knows Marcel as well as she thinks she does he will return for her body, which he will not find or will he even have the chance to find it"

I looked at him slightly confused

"As of tomorrow morning the deeds to this house will be in Hayley's name therefore only those she grants permission to can enter"

I don't know how he done it, but I am glad he did. It's reassuring to know that Marcel or any of his Hench men cannot get in. Now that the plan had been set in motion hopefully the rest will just fall into place, Ha! Wishful thinking Caroline!

"Hayley it is safe to come out now"

Elijah shouted upstairs so she could hear him, a few moments later she appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly started to make her way down.

"Thank God, I thought my stomach was going to growl so loud and practically ask him to leave so it could eat!"

Without another word she was in the kitchen raiding through the fridge. Knowing there was nothing more that could be done tonight I went to bed.

I lay there for ages remembering my earlier epiphany, my feelings towards Klaus, how I realised that all the things he needed were all the things that I could give him, I could love him like no other, make him see that someone cares, show him how to let people in.

Do I really want to be that person?

Let myself fall head over vampire heels for this man who can already share my dreams?

I want to see the world more than I want anything else; I want to see the genuine beauty he told me about.

Am I prepared to let a love that would come from loving him consume me?

Deal with all the possible dangerous and evil things he can do?

Can I change my entire life for him?

Will a love like that make me happier or be too much to handle and make me miserable and bitter?

With these questions bombarding my mind the possibility of sleep drifted further and further away. I turned to my side and looked out the window and the beautiful night lights of the city, since arriving here I haven't been able to bring myself to close the curtains at night, to block out such a beautiful sight would be a sin. It was looking at these beautiful lights that finally help send me off to sleep.

"_Mother…Mother!"_

I saw Klaus, with long blond hair, blood smeared all over his face and clothes. He was carrying a young boy limp in his arms; tears flowed freely down his face as he looked at the child who was covered in cuts and deep wounds. I saw the pain as Rebekah and Esther came running towards them, heard Esther beg another woman to try and save him to do anything that would bring him back to them. It hit me; the child was Henrik, the youngest of the siblings.

I saw Rebekah trying to hold Klaus together as he all but fell apart with guilt. His eyes widened when the realisation sunk in that there was nothing he could do, his baby brother was gone and I knew by the look on his face he blamed himself. From that second the look in his eyes reminded me so much of the look he wears now.

I flew out of the bed to a standing position, tears streaming down my face. It seems that Davina being in his head has brought all these painful memories to the front of his mind and dragged them into his dreams.

Looking at the time, I saw that it was only 3 am, but I knew that there was no hope for anymore sleep to come my way. I put on a dressing gown and made my way downstairs. I found Hayley peeping out of the fridge at me with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, bad dream"

I answered; she nodded and closed the door taking with her a tub of ice cream. She got two spoons, held one towards me and made her way to the living room mumbling about how she's eating so much it scares her.

It wasn't until I was sitting and going for my second spoonful of ice cream that I realised what exactly was happening, I was sitting at 3 am eating Ice cream with Hayley in the Mikaelson home, the she wolf were slut herself, mother of the miracle hybrid baby.

Too tired to over think it or even to bother questioning myself further I just sat and continued to eat the ice cream. After a few moments of a surprisingly comfortable silence Hayley spoke

"Caroline, I never had anything against you or Tyler. Professor Shane promised me information on my family, information I had spent years looking for, I had to do it, it was the only way"

No, this is not happening right now!

"Hayley, I know you had your reasons but can we not do this right now? There is enough going on here at the minute without having to drag up the past!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to clear the air seeing as we are going to be living together for a while"

I respected the effort; she was trying to make this bearable for us both.

"How about for now we pretend that this is our first meeting? We'll work together to get done what needs doing!"

She agreed

"Sounds fair"

We went back to the ice cream

"Plus as far as for the living together part, it won't be for too much longer. As soon as Klaus steps foot in this house in one piece I'm leaving. I am going to ask Elijah to compel me forget ever being here"

She choked on her ice cream and looked at me in surprise, I was a little stunned myself I didn't know I had actually made up my mind.

"Compulsion?"

I nodded

"I thought you hate it?"

"I do, I hate it more than anything in the world, but I fear what might happen if I let my feelings for Klaus grow much more. I'm afraid of who I might become, what kind of person I will be"

For a brief second I thought I saw pity on her face but it was quickly gone. She hung her head and chuckled.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but why don't you give him a chance? I know he has hurt you in so many ways but Caroline he cares for you, I saw how he looked at you in Mystic Falls, how he hated Tyler for having you. You know, it could be pretty great!"

I smiled, but knew she would never fully understand, and it's better left that way.

"No, I need to forget. Its better this way for the both of us"

She shrugged and went back to her ice cream

"Hmmm you know what would go really well with this? Carrots, oooh there's carrot sticks in the fridge! I'll be right back."

She handed me the tub and pushed herself up of the sofa and waddled away towards the kitchen.

Really?

She came back looking like a child on Christmas morning, casually she sat down and started munching on them between spoonfuls of ice cream, and finally she gave up and just started dipping them into the ice cream tub. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from my lips.

"Seriously?"

I questioned raising my eyebrows

"Sooooo good"

She muttered with a full mouth. When she finally stopped eating we began to talk again.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

She immediately caught on to what I was saying and half shrugged

"Sort of, I like the name Jenifer it's uncommon. Although Klaus will probably want some ancient from his time old English name with some crazy great meaning"

We both giggled

"Imagine, wouldn't it be awful?"

She nodded in agreement,

"Hopefully when I tell him that she will be a Mikaelson he'll let me have it. Her surname alone will keep her safe; anyone stupid enough to cross a Mikaelson deserves to die"

I smiled

"Jenifer Mikaelson, I like it"

"Thanks"

The conversation drifted towards life as a young mother, how having Rebekah and Elijah for support is fantastic. I told her about my course in Whitmore and other friendly banter. She starting yawning so she went bed leaving me alone to my thoughts once again.

I decided to send my mom an email to ensure her that I was still alive and haven't found myself on the receiving end of a wooden stake. Obviously I will be leaving out the fact that I am in New Orleans currently working with the Original family to save Klaus.

_Mom,_

_I know I have been neglecting your emails lately. College has been crazy, I 'm really missing home and actually for once missing the quiet small town life, never thought I would be saying that did you?_

_I think that when all my work settles I might come home for a few days and get a proper catch up._

_I love you and will call you soon._

_Care Bear x_

I checked my inbox for any college mails and was surprised to see that it was empty; I've been here for a few days now I really thought there would be loads of work waiting on me. Closing down the stylish laptop that I guessed belonged to Rebekah I went for a blood bag and sat in the deck chairs by the pool, waiting for the sun to raise. It's been a year since I became a vampire and one of the things Stefan told me that would be more beautiful was to watch the sunrise with vampire sight, this will be the first time I am actually doing it.

I sat for what must have been hours until anyone came near me. Elijah came and took the empty seat beside me with a fresh glass of blood for me. He never offers me a blood bag even though I like to drink it that way he always pours it into a glass; I smiled at his kindness and unnecessary consideration.

He sat in silence for another few moments appreciating the glorious day.

"Caroline, I am sorry but I could not help but over hear your conversation with Hayley this morning."

I struggled to figure out why he would be apologising until I remembered the discussion about Klaus, my feelings and the compulsion matter. I didn't mind that he heard because he would find out any way when I asked him if he would compel me.

"Its fine Elijah, I would have come to you anyway."

He still felt the need to explain further

"When I heard Hayley get up I paid attention, just to make sure she was okay then when you went down also I was curious to how you would react to each other. I know you and Hayley have a past but your choice to overlook it really is a brilliant personality trait."

Once again with the complements, I looked away from his face in an attempt to hide my blush.

"God, every time you say something nice you make me blush. It's getting kind of annoying now!"

I said slightly frustrated.

He chuckled, a small care free laugh and it sounded good. He didn't laugh enough.

"I apologise dear Caroline, it seems that you are not used to being complemented"

I gave an awkward smile, and shrugged. The bright smile fell of his face and he gave me a serious look.

"I know how much you detest compulsion, are you sure this is what you want? I mean why not leave once Niklaus is returned and try to work your way through what you are feeling. I hate the thought of compelling you when I know you hate it, especially after you have come here to help my family. It's not much of a thank you is it?"

I looked at him, I knew he was trying to help me out but I know that even if I leave here to get away from Klaus he won't leave my mind, the more I think about him the more I open up my mind to him.

"Elijah I admire your intentions but I really don't see another way. Obviously on some level that I am not fully aware of I have deep feelings for Klaus, more than an occasional fling. I have found myself thinking, no, knowing that I could help him. Show him what it feels like to be loved so completely that without him I would die, I know I could love him like that, but at what price? A love like that with him would no doubt change everything about me, in order to love him I must become like him. I see the good things in people when I meet them, give them a chance but Klaus automatically thinks that everyone is against him, or is conspiring against him he always has a reason to hurt or kill them"

Elijah's eyes filled with pain, no doubt hating that I would not stay and help save his brother from himself. I knew he would never ask it off me, would never expect me to drop my life for him. I knew that all Elijah wants for Klaus is to let someone love him and too love them in return, seeing the pain flit across his face I couldn't help but apologise.

"I'm sorry Elijah"

A lone tear rolled down my cheek.

"Caroline, there is no need for an apology. You have done more than I could have ever hoped. It might not be now Caroline but I believe that someday you will be my brothers saviour, already he has changed in a miniscule manor, he smiles more and doesn't dagger us at every joke at his expense, for this I must thank you"

I smiled. He had faith in me, apart from my mother and Klaus he is the only one that actually believes I can do great things.

"I just want to say this so that you know, you may not be family but do not doubt that if there is anything I can do to help no matter what, you can depend on me"

I smiled at him and nodded

"Thank you Elijah"

Hearing him speak like this was comforting; it was nice to know that I had him there if I needed him. Then I remembered that I won't remember once he compels me,

"The offer is appreciated, but I'll not remember it"

He gave me that cheeky smile again

"I know, but I will compel you to know that you can trust me and that I will help you if you need me. Instead of remembering I told you, you will just automatically know that I will help"

I smiled; he had it all thought out carefully. Which made me relax; he knows it's a delicate matter. That I need to forget certain stuff, after all even though I forget New Orleans I am still going to have the dreams. Being compelled means I forget that I share dreams with Klaus and that we are connected. I can put them down to unresolved feelings for him; until the time comes that I am ready to accept I want to be with him.

**A/n Hope everyone liked it.**

**I really do have to thank everyone who has read so far, 77 reviews, 65 favourites and 149 followers! Its blows my mind!**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


End file.
